Juegos del destino
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Los destinos de Kurt y Blaine fueron separados; pero hay alguien que llegara para unirlos de nuevo, aunque tenga que renunciar a sus propios sentimientos...
1. Nueva vida

**CAPITULO 1**

Habían pasado ya 2 meses de que la preparatoria se había terminado, todos habían dicho adiós; cada uno seguiría su camino, a pesar de las promesas de estar juntos siempre.

Era un dia de verano; el sol de media tarde daba directamente a las ventanas, el viento soplaba de manera melodiosa y una lenta pero refrescante brisa se colaba de repente por cualquier rincón disponible. En la habitación se encontraba un chico, cuya descripción puede resultar familiar; se trataba de un chico, de mediana estatura de piel muy blanca, mejillas con un perfecto toque rosado, ojos verdes que en ocasiones parecían azules, profundos y expresivos, y un cabello cobrizo perfectamente peinado.

El chico se encontraba empacando las ultimas de sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón, las cuales portaban la leyenda "universidad"; en su cara se podía ver una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad y sus manos temblaban repentinamente, haciendo su tarea un tanto más difícil. De repente un hombre irrumpió en la habitación algo agitado:

-¡Kurt!, es tarde, ¿aun no terminas de empacar?-, cuestiono Burt, el padre del chico, con un tono imperativo

-Estoy en eso, no falta mucho-; contesto el chico, con un tono mucho más relajado que el de su padre

-Tienes 15 minutos, ordeno Burt con una sonrisa

Kurt no podía evitar detenerse con cada cosa que empacaba, cada objeto tenía su historia e inmediatamente venían a su mente muchos recuerdos de todos sus años en McKinley High. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se encontró con una cinta de audio; esta no contenía ninguna leyenda, ni ningún tipo de etiqueta; Kurt la miro cuestionándose que cosa podría ser, no recordaba nada acerca de ella, pero había algo que le decía que no podía desecharla, así que la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras torpemente guardaba lo último de sus pertenencias en una caja.

Bajo las escaleras tambaleándose por el peso de la caja, en el recibidor lo esperaba su padre con las manos en la cintura moviendo el pie rítmicamente y Carole, su madrastra, que tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y las manos sobre la cara, como queriendo evitar el llanto.

-Te ayudo-, dijo su padre mientras le retiraba la caja de los brazos

Kurt se quedo parado unos cuantos segundos en las escaleras, admirando su casa en su totalidad, la sensación de tristeza apareció de repente, podía sentir que cada rincón le hablaba y le contaba una historia diferente; había pasado toda una vida entre esos muros y hoy era el dia de partir a escribir su propia historia. Cuando los sollozos de Carole lo regresaron a la realidad bajo corriendo las escaleras y la alcanzo con un tierno abrazo en el umbral de la puerta

-Es demasiado triste que se vallan-, argumento la triste mujer de cabello corto y castaño, -el lunes partió Fin y ahora te vas tú- . Kurt trataba de aguantar el llanto y sonreía, su padre interrumpió el momento:

-Por la noche recogeré tu auto del aeropuerto y tus cosas llegaran mañana por la tarde en la mudanza, ¿estarás bien hasta entonces?- Cuestiono Burt

-Sí, llevo todo lo necesario conmigo- respondió Kurt

Burt se acerco a su hijo y le dio un enorme abrazo, tan fuerte que parecía que sacaría todo el aire del pequeño cuerpo de Kurt. El chico respondió el abrazo y sonrió para disimular el llanto.

Minutos después de la despedida, Kurt se encontraba conduciendo su auto hacia el aeropuerto y recordó la cinta de audio que había guardado en su bolsillo, con una mano la saco y la introdujo en el autoestereo. La cinta comenzó a correr y la concentración de Kurt se vio rota al escuchar una voz familiar, se paralizo un momento al escuchar la melodía y una sensación de dolor viajo desde su estomago hasta su garganta, el llanto estaba a punto de estallar, asi que se estaciono a la orilla del camino y se quedo escuchando con dolor.

Dentro del auto se escuchaba "Close to you" de The Carpenters cantada por una hermosa voz masculina. Kurt lloraba sobre el volante y lo golpeaba repentinamente; cuando la canción termino, la misma voz ahora daba un discurso entre risas:

-Siempre estaré cerca de ti, te amare hasta el último de mis días- declaraba amorosamente la voz masculina

El discurso no pudo terminar, pues Kurt expulso la cinta del estéreo y la lanzo sin dirección dentro del auto. Ahora un tanto furioso continuo con su camino y repentinamente sintió que avanzaba muy lento. "¿Cómo es posible que aun tenga esa estúpida cinta, si me deshice de todo lo que tenía que ver con él?" se preguntaba en voz alta; era inevitable, los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente.

Hacía ya 5 meses que había dicho adiós a Blaine, el chico que había conocido hace casi dos años; el que lo había acompañado en sus momentos difíciles, el que le había enseñado a ser fuerte, el que lo defendía y daba todo por él, el que le enseño muchas cosas… su primer amor.

Siempre que lo recordaba no podía explicarse como su relación perfecta se había ido cuesta abajo, como ahora no eran más que dos desconocidos.

Intento pensar en otra cosa, pues el solo recordar su rostro sonriendo era como mil cuchillos atravesándolo; por eso se había deshecho de todo lo que se lo recordara y le había pedido a su familia y amigos jamás volver a mencionar.

Una hora después se encontraba en el avión que lo estaba llevando a cumplir su destino, se acomodo en el asiento y decidió dormir, esperando que eso lo tranquilizara y le borrara a Blaine de su cabeza, ahora si para siempre.

Los primeros días en Nueva York habían sido duros; extrañaba a su familia y amigos y estar solo lo deprimía aun más. Sin embargo esa mañana se encontraba muy emocionado y de buen humor, era su primer día enel Instituto de Artes de Nueva York. Se había levantado más temprano de la hora y se había vestido tan elegante como siempre; había desayunado, o más bien lo había intentado, pues los nervios no lo habían dejado probar alimento sólido y se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, jugueteando con la correa de su side pack; no pudo soportar otro segundo más sentado, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación; había decidido caminar hacia la escuela.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y minutos después se encontraba en la entrada de la institucion, podía ver a muchos chicos y chicas vestidos de las formas más elegantes, excéntricas y únicas que pudieran existir. Todos iban apurados, algunos con la misma cara de temor y desconcierto que el.

Dentro del edificio de paredes elegantes y de colores brillantes todo era un caos, gente caminando sin rumbo, murmullos por todos lados viejos amigos saludándose y ya con su horario en mano se dispuso a buscar su aula, pero estaba completamente desorientado.

Estaba seguro de que debía preguntarle a alguien algo, cualquier respuesta lo haría sentir menos nervioso; frente a él se encontraba una chica, quien no podía pasar desapercibida fácilmente, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de un amarillo brillante que hacía juego con sus enormes tacones, pero eso no era lo único que la hacía inconfundible entre la multitud, tenía una larga cortina de cabello rojo intenso que le caía hasta la cintura; Kurt estiro su brazo y le dio un leve toque en el hombro e inmediatamente la chica volteo

-Disculpa- dijo un temeroso Kurt, -¿sabes cómo llegar al ala de diseño de modas?-

La chica lo miro con un gesto extraño y le contesto vivazmente: -¡Claro!, lo hare si a cambio me dices tu nombre.

Quizá si Kurt no hubiera estado tan nervioso y aturdido se habría dado cuenta de que la chica de cabello rojo le estaba coqueteando, sin embargo esto no sucedió y se limito a contestar:

-Mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel-

-Muy bien Kurt Hummel, yo son Rondha Adams- contesto la peliroja entusiasta - vamos o llegaremos tarde-

Rondha tomo a Kurt de la mano y comenzó a correr por el pasillo con él, metiéndose por los huecos que había en la multitud; inmediatamente una imagen llego a la mente de Kurt, se veía a sí mismo corriendo de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora, pero tomado de la mano de Blaine y por los pasillos de Dalton, inmediatamente se solto de la mano de la chica y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Esta todo bien Kurt Hummel?- pregunto Ronda

-Si, es que me tropeze- argumento –seria mejor si vamos sueltos-

Rondha esbozo una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes y dijo

-No importa, de cualquier forma ya llegamos a tu destino, bienvenido al ala de diseño de modas

Kurt hizo gesto de contemplar el lugar, pero realmente estaba luchando contra esa nueva punzada de dolor que experimentaba cada que Blaine aparecia entre sus recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa floja

-Tal vez me lo puedes agradecer luego, en el almuerzo tal vez; yo estoy en el ala de fotografía, si te interesa puedes buscarme ahí- dijo Rondha, y después de darle una mirada seductora a Kurt se volteo y siguió corriendo.

Kurt finalmente se dio cuenta de la insistente actitud de la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, luego se dispuso a entrar al salón de clases.

Durante el transcurso del día. Kurt tuvo diversas clases que lo mantuvieron ocupado y feliz, había conocido a grandes personalidades de la industria de la moda que serian sus profesores y a chicos y chicas con la misma pasión que él: la moda. Al finalizar las clases salió del salón y se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros, dio algunos pasos y se topo con Rondha, quien lo esperaba sentada en el suelo

-Hola de nuevo Kurt Hummel, estas listo para ir a comer; yo te traje hasta aquí y tienes la obligación moral de no negarte-

Kurt se rio para si mismo, pues sabia que Rondha estaba haciendo su mayor intento por conquistarlo, pero el definitivamente no estaba interesado.

-Está bien, dejare que me invites a comer- contesto Kurt y le ofreció la mano para levantarse del suelo.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante con paredes de madera y luces amarillas, había muchos cuadros en las paredes que incluían desde fotografías hasta pinturas al oleo, y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Es un lindo lugar- comento Kurt

-Qué bueno que te gusto, es mi primera semana en Nueva York, no tengo idea de que lugares sean buenos para comer. Dijo Rondha mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-Vaya, supuse que llevabas mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Kurt mientras hacía lo mismo

-Intento hacerme ver más confiada, creo que da resultado- Rondha seguía con esa sonrisa de coqueteo y cada que podía movía su mano más cerca a la de Kurt. Kurt lo noto y decidió llamar a la camarera

Mientras ordenaban, Kurt buscaba temas de conversación que distrajeran a Rondha de su tarea de seducción, que conforme pasaba el tiempo volvía mas intensa.

- ¿Y de donde es que vienes entonces?- pregunto Kurt mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-De Phoenix Arizona ¿y tu? Pregunto Ronda tocándose el cabello; -De Lima Ohio, dijo Kurt.

-Ya veo, supongo que las chicas de Ohio están tristes por tu partida, o tal vez tu novia- dijo Rondha en tono pícaro

Kurt se rio de manera un poco ruidosa y miro a Rondha, se puso serio y continuo

-No, te aseguro que ninguna chica sufre por mi, y acerca de mi novia, bueno yo nunca tuve una, Es….

-Como, un chico como tu nunca tuvo una novia, las chicas de Lima deben estar ciegas-, interrumpió Rondha

La situación comenzaba a incomodar a Kurt, así que levanto la voz e interrumpo a Rhonda

-Sabes Rondha, es muy halagador de tu parte que te veas interesada en mí, pero déjame decirte algo; yo nunca tuve una novia porque no me interesan las mujeres, soy gay-

La sonrisa de Rhonda no se borro de su rostro, al contario, tomo una forma más maquiavélica y levanto una ceja antes de decir lo siguiente

-Ok, entiendo Kurt Hummel, gracias por aclararlo; pero déjame decirte ahora a ti; yo no soy de las que se rinden fácilmente-

Inmediatamente se levanto, tomo sus cosas y salió caminando rápidamente del lugar, Kurt simplemente se limito a tomar su café tranquilamente; pues seguramente, al fin se había librado de esa chica rara que empezaba a resultar molesta.


	2. Segundas impresiones

**CAPITULO 2: Reencuentros**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kurt había llegado a Nueva York; ya no estaba tan deprimido como al principio, al contrario, todo el día se la pasaba ocupado: trabajando en sus proyectos escolares, mejorando la decoración de su departamento, de compras y conociendo la ciudad. Era viernes por la tarde y se preparaba para hacer su primera visita a su familia en Ohio después de haber partido; a pesar de estar muy feliz en NY, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estar en casa; asi que aprovecharía que tendría media semana libre, pues se llevaría a cabo la primera pasarela de modas organizada por su instituto y al ser de primer año, no podía participar. Su ánimo se encontraba de maravilla, ya no había tenido momentos de sufrimiento recordando a Blaine, ni se había topado con la loca de Rondha por la escuela.

Luego de unas horas, ya se encontraba arribando en el aeropuerto, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pudo ver, a lo lejos un rostro bastante familiar que le hacía señas; era su mejor amiga Mercedes, que lo estaba esperando.

-¡Mercedes!, que haces aquí, que sorpresa- exclamo emocionado Kurt mientras se lanzaba en un emotivo abrazo hacia la chica

-Tenía que verte cariño, y quería ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a tu hogar- respondió abrazando al chico –Yo también vine de visita, así que llame a tu padre para saber de ti, y me dijo que vendrías, asi que le dije que no se molestara en venir a buscarte, que yo lo haria- concluyo con una sonrisa y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Kurt, ambos platicaban de sus nuevas vidas y de lo emocionante que resultaba, y aunque apenas hacia un mes que se dejaron de ver, parecía que llevaran años.

-En la escuela no pueden enseñarte a ser una diva, solo lo tienes, y en eso yo ya llevo ventaja- argumentaba Mercedes

Media hora después llegaron a casa de los Hummel, donde ya los estaban esperando para cenar. Burt saludo con un emotivo abrazo a su hijo que hizo que el pelo de Kurt se alborotara un poco, y Carole le beso ambas mejillas y también lo abrazo.

Mercedes los acompaño a cenar y Kurt la invito a quedarse con en casa a pasar la noche para seguir poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, después de cenar Burt y Carole se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación a descansar, Kurt y Mercedes se quedaron en el living charlando

-Y que es lo que pasa en Nueva York, que clase de personas interesantes has conocido- cuestiono Mercedes, -No omitas detalles, termino con una risita

-Todo es maravilloso, todas las personas son geniales haya, la vida es tan distinta, justo como lo soñé- dijo Kurt.- aunque…- se quedo pensativo unos segundos, había recordado que no le había mencionado nada de Rondha a Mercedes y quería contarle para recibir su opinión.

-Hay una chica muy extraña, que intento conquistarme el primer día de clases-

Mercedes hizo una mueca de que eso era bastante gracioso, Kurt prosiguió con su discurso

-Es muy rara, tiene esa mirada boba y esa risa siempre que la veo por los pasillos, es muy incomodo- Kurt se detuvo a pensar que nunca había pasado por algo así, nunca nadie lo había asechado de esa manera, ningún chico y mucho menos una chica

-¿Y no sabe que eres gay?- cuestiono Mercedes

-Se lo dije, en el primer momento en el que intento actuar se lo dije, pero eso pareció emocionarle más- respondió el chico

-Bueno, no la culpo, es decir eres encantador; recuerda que yo también tuve un enamoramiento contigo, además no puedes culparla de haber actuado así sin saber la realidad, vamos cariño, dale una oportunidad- Dijo Mercedes, mientras daba un abrazo a Kurt.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y respondió el abrazo de su amiga, de repente se incorporo, miro fijamente a Mercedes y la ataco con una pregunta que no supo bien de donde salió

-Mercedes, has sabido algo de...-titubeo un poco, pero algo dentro de él no le permitió detenerse y completo la frase –De Blaine- . Ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de dolor ya muy familiar para Kurt.

Mercedes miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, estaba completamente sorprendida por lo inesperado de la pregunta, Kurt no había hablado de Blaine desde que habían decidido separarse, siquiera nombrar algo referente a el significaba romper a Kurt en pedacitos. Kurt le dio una sonrisa a su amiga para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y se recostó en su hombro; luego de unos minutos ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

El jueves por la tarde Kurt se encontraba en su casillero arreglando sus cosas para partir a casa luego de un día largo cuando Rondha paso por ahí, Kurt llevaba toda la semana esperando verla para disculparse con ella y darle una oportunidad de entablar una amistad, como Mercedes le había aconsejado; así que cerró el casillero y corrió tras ella gritando su nombre; la chica volteo algo sorprendida y se detuvo a esperar a Kurt

-¡Hola!, dijo Kurt de manera amable y sonriendo

Rondha le devolvió la sonrisa levantando las cejas y no dijo nadamas

-Quería disculparme contigo, por cómo me porte aquel día- dijo Kurt –Siento si te hice sentir mal de algún modo, ciertamente no era mi intención

-No te preocupes, lo siento también, creo que me excedí, incluso dramatice un poco con la salida del lugar ¿no crees?- respondió con esa sonrisa que Kurt conocía tan bien.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar juntos; salieron de la escuela aun charlando acerca del cuidado de sus respectivos cabellos y dos calles más adelante se detuvieron para despedirse. Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia su casa más tranquilo pues la "operación disculpa" había salido bien, Rondha que se había quedado parada viendo como se alejaba el chico corrió tras el y lo llamo:

-¡Kurt, Kurt espera! Lo alcanzo y se detuvo a tomar aire antes de decir lo siguiente: -Unos amigos y yo saldremos esta noche, seria genial que vinieras con nosotros-

El chico levanto un poco la cabeza, estaba a punto de dar una escusa para no ir, pues tenía muchos deberes que hacer y habría escuela al otro día, pero una frase de Rondha lo detuvo

-Sera noche de Karaoke, no puedes negarte-

¿Karaoke?, eso emociono a Kurt, hacia mucho que no cantaba nada; ciertamente un karaoke era muy poco para las habilidades vocales que ostentaba, pero era una forma de reencontrase con el Kurt que hasta ese momento, creía haber dejado olvidado en McKinley.

-Está bien, iré- respondió con una evidente emoción

-Genial- dijo Rondha, pasaremos por ti a las 9, solo tienes que darme tu dirección y ahí estaremos. Después de intercambiar el dato se despidieron y Kurt acelero el paso a casa; tenía que llegar y aprovechar lo que restaba de la tarde para hacer sus deberes.

Todos los planes que Kurt tenía para avanzar sus deberes se cayeron cuando tuvo que decidir que ponerse, también hacía tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto acerca de que ponerse, claro, nunca salía de casa mal vestido, ni con ningún aspecto de su arreglo personal descuidado; simplemente que con lo ajetreo de la vida en Nueva York no se daba el lujo de meditarlo tanto.

Mientras armaba conjuntos se dio cuenta de que en ese momento era el Kurt de Ohio, el que aun no tenía tantas preocupaciones y siempre estaba emocionado. Ahora era diferente, tenía más responsabilidades, una nueva forma de vida y se dio cuenta de que había crecido y que su adolescencia se había esfumado completamente.

Rondha y sus amigos fueron puntuales y llegaron a las 9 en punto, los chicos eran muy agradables e inmediatamente incluyeron a Kurt en sus bromas. A las 9:15 llegaron a un pequeño lugar de paredes blancas y mesas pequeñas que parecían estar algo apretadas para darle el espacio a un enorme escenario lleno de luces. Kurt sonrió emocionado, esta noche se divertiría sin importar nada.

Luego de algunas rondas de tragos y chistes, finalmente Kurt decidió abrirse paso al escenario, se deslizo elegantemente entre la multitud y en medio de aplausos subió al escenario, estaba algo frenético por los tragos tomo el micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar, era **Uncharted de Sara Bareilles.**

Sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar con una emoción inmensa, apenas habían pasado las primeras estrofas y Blaine apareció en su mente como si estuviera frente a él; se dejo llevar por la letra de la canción y mantuvo el recuerdo de Blaine en su mente, como si estuviera cantándole a él "_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me; now, too much to hold, everybody wants has to get their hands on gold, and I want uncharted"_

La canción siguió y el cada segundo cantaba mas emocionado, se había olvidado de la gente a su alrededor y recordaba aquellos días en los que cantar era lo único que importaba, cuando un año atrás el había estado en esa misma ciudad en su primera competencia, el día que Blaine le dijo que lo amaba…

Los aplausos ensordecedores interrumpieron sus pensamientos, en su mesa Rondha y los chicos aplaudían frenéticamente y el presentador le puso a Kurt una corona de cartón e inmediatamente lo nombro el ganador de la noche. No podía describir esa sensación, se sentía tan feliz, con la seguridad de que podía hacer lo que quisiera; posteriormente bajo del escenario y Rondha lo encontró a la mitad del trayecto:

-Estuviste maravilloso, no sabía que cantabas de esa manera- dijo la pelirroja gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre la música

Kurt sonrió y puso la corona de cartón sobre la cabeza de la chica; ella siguió caminando con los demás chicos que ahora bailaban sobre el escenario y Kurt se sentó en su mesa solo, ahí en medio de la misma estaba el celular de Rondha; un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su cabeza. ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba tan feliz que nada de lo que escuchara lo haría sentir mal, solo quería escuchar su voz una vez más, para saber que seguía ahí, que había existido y que no había sido un sueño.

Tomo el móvil y marco ese número que sabía de memoria, espero ansioso a que respondieran

-Hola… ¿Quién habla?-

Era esa voz; la que retumbaba en su mente todos los días, y aunque el ruido del lugar no lo dejaba escucharla bien, era suficiente. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía que, tenía la mente en blanco.

De repente la llamada se corto y Kurt alejo el teléfono de su oído y lo regreso a la mesa; levanto la cara y se encontró con la mirada de Rondha, ella le sonrio, pero era una sonrisa diferente, ya no era la sonrisa boba que la caracterizaba. Kurt le respondió la sonrisa, invadido por un sentimiento extraño, eran como mariposas en el estomago, y en ese momento no supo si eran a causa de haber escuchado a Blaine, o de descubrir esa nueva sonrisa en Rondha.

**Glee no me pertenece, todos los personaje excepto Rondha Adams son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, la historia apenas empieza a tomar camino! Todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos! Saludos a todos :D**


	3. Confianza

**Gracias CocoHummel por comentar esta historia, espero que siga siendo de tu interés!**

**Glee no me pertenece, todos los personajes excepto Rondha Adams son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX**

**CAPITULO 3: Día Libre**

Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente sobre su cama, estaba vestido y traía los zapatos puestos; se levanto aun entorpecido por el sueño, se tallo los ojos y miro el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, era medio día, lo que significaba que había perdido ya varias clases del viernes. Sin embargo el recuerdo de la noche anterior hacia que se sintiera menos culpable, no había pasado una noche así desde hace mucho tiempo, y en parte era bueno tomarse un día libre de las obligaciones, tendría tiempo para pasear un poco y relajarse.

Se levanto dispuesto para tomar un baño, y mientras tomaba camino, se quito la chaqueta y un pequeño trozo de papel callo de ella, lo miro extrañado y lo levanto; era una nota del bar de anoche y al reverso había un mensaje escrito con una caligrafía fina y redondeada que decía lo siguiente:

"Si quieres divertirte aun mas, ven a Central Park, valdrá la pena: R"

Kurt arrugo la hojita con algo de duda, ¿Sería bueno ir?, Rondha se había portado muy bien la noche anterior, no tuvo ninguna intención amorosa con él, además no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se apresuro a bañarse y vestirse y salió rápidamente de su casa.

Kurt decidió caminar y se dio cuenta que las calles se veian diferentes; tal vez era porque siempre que salía a la escuela lo hacia con prisa y no podía apreciar lo que había alrededor; nunca había visto aquella hermosa librería en la esquina de su calle, ni la linda tienda de antigüedades que había frente a su edificio.

Luego de un rato de caminar llego a Central Park, pero estaba algo confundido; el parque era enorme, ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a Rondha?, se le ocurrió llamarla pero no tenia su número, ¿Qué haría entonces?, empezó a caminar sin rumbo en el parque, llevaba apenas unos pasos cuando de repente vio un enorme alboroto y un contingente enorme de gente, el cual no había notado. Se acerco curiosos y pudo ver a Rondha, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara, el corrió un poco y llego hacia ella, la saludo con una breve sonrisa y se apresuro a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa, que hacemos aquí?- seguía sonriendo mirando el contingente, que parecía ser la grabación de una película, o una sesión de fotografías.

-Bien Kurt, estamos en una sesión de fotos- le contesto con un tono que parecía estar hablando de algo obvio. –Recuerdas yo estudio fotografía, pues bueno este es mi trabajo.

Kurt la miro sorprendido, debía ser excelente en lo que hacia para que con apenas un mes en la escuela ya la hubieran contratado en un proyecto asi, Rondha debió adivinar lo que decía su mirada pues expreso lo siguiente:

-No, en realidad no trabajo aquí, solo vengo a mirar un poco y me cuelo lo mas que puedo, pero es divertido; ven tomemos asiento en primera fila-

Tomo a Kurt del brazo y lo jalo para que caminara junto a ella, Kurt apretó el paso y la siguió; se escurrían entre las personas que caminaban cargando cosas o caminaban tras las modelos arreglando sus vestuarios, Kurt se detuvo un de golpe soltándose del brazo de Rondha, esta inmediatamente volteo a verlo con mirada de desaprobación.

-Oh, ¡vamos Kurt!- expreso la chica mientras daba un paso grande para alcanzar a Kurt

-No debemos, que tal y nos descubren, pueden detenernos por entrometernos así, deberíamos irnos- Dijo Kurt, que aunque su discurso hubiera demostrado lo contrario, estaba muy tranquilo

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo?- pregunto Rondha, -no te diviertes, siempre andas por ahí siguiendo las reglas y haciendo lo correcto- continuo:

-Descuida, esto lo hago todo el tiempo y te aseguro que nunca me ha pasado nada malo, bueno, excepto el día que me tiraron helado encima, pero fue un error- rio pícaramente, -vamos, confía en mí, deja ya toda esa tensión tuya y vive la vida; ¡estás en Nueva York!-

Las palabras de Rondha hicieron que Kurt tuviera una revelación, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así, desde cuando era tan amargado y serio?; sabía la respuesta, y tenía que ver con esa persona, la cual prefería no recordar en ese momento, pues de ser así, saldría corriendo sin rumbo a buscarlo.

-Está bien, tu ganas- y tomo a la chica del brazo y siguieron caminando.

Todo era tan glamuroso, maquillistas, peinadores, vestidores, todos detrás de los y las modelos; mesas llenas de comida, bebidas, frutas y dulces. Era cierto, todas las personas estaban ocupadas con lo suyo que ni siquiera los notaban, Rondha se ubico detrás del grupo de personas que estaban tras el fotógrafo y Kurt la siguió, ella comenzó a hacer comentarios acerca de en que ángulos se captaba mejor la luz natural y de las modelos, Kurt solo asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba la sesión.

Estuvieron ahí largo rato, sin decir nada, solo mirando y caminando tras las personas que estaban completamente ajetreadas y tomando fotos de vez en cuando con la cámara de Rondha, de repente esta se acerco a Kurt sonriendo, se estaba acercando demasiado, podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara. Kurt estaba listo para reaccionar si ella quería hacer algo por lo cual Kurt se arrepintiera de haber venido, pero no fue así, la chica se detuvo solo para decirle al oído "-Deberíamos irnos, ya es hora de comer-"

Kurt la miro y asintió un poco aliviado, algo de ese incidente le dijo que por fin ya podría empezar a confiar en ella, pues se había comportado bien últimamente, pero aun así la forma de haberle hecho saber que tenía hambre había sido extraña.

Caminaron por el parque hasta que encontraron un puesto ambulante de hot dogs, compraron algunos y se sentaron a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol. La brisa pre otoñal soplaba tranquilamente y se podían escuchar a los pájaros que se encontraban en el mismo árbol cantando. Ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una plática de sus vidas antes de Nueva York.

-¡Asi que estuviste en un coro!, y ganaron la competencia nacional en su año de graduación; eso debió ser lindo después de todo lo que pasaron- dijo Rondha, - Y supongo que fue difícil separarte de tus amigos, que en ese entonces ya eran más que eso, eran como hermanos; una gran familia-

Kurt asintió con un dejo de melancolía en su rostro y se apresuro a contestar con otra pregunta para Rondha:

-Y tú, te graduaste con honores, eso es maravilloso, y lo mejor es que a pesar de que todo mundo te decía que desperdiciabas tu inteligencia estudiando fotografía, lo hiciste, es admirable-

Ella sonrió y respondió: -Y tú, ¿Qué paso con tu sueño, es decir, estas en Nueva York, pero y Broadway?

La sonrisa de Kurt inmediatamente se volvió menos intensa; Rondha había tocado la parte incomoda del tema, lo que había temido que le preguntaran desde que decidió enterrar su sueño de triunfar en Broadway, sin embargo decidió contestar sonando lo más sincero posible

-Supongo que mi amor por la moda era todavía más, fue extraño, estaban los dos caminos frente a mí, solo decidí tomar el que me llenara y convenciera más-

Rondha lo miro, era obvio la respuesta de Kurt no era del todo convincente, pero antes de que pudiera decir una cosa más, el sonido de su teléfono celular la interrumpió

-Disculpa, debo contestar- le dijo a Kurt mientras se levantaba y se alejaba

Kurt se quedo sentado bajo el árbol aliviado por lo oportuno de la llamada recibida por Rondha, el mismo sabía que su respuesta habría ganado el premio a la mentira más grande de todos los tiempos, y también se sentía un poco culpable, pues Rondha le había confiado todo acerca de ella, y el solo le había contado la parte linda de su vida; había omitido la parte más importante y a la vez dolorosa, los días con Blaine.

Como ya era costumbre Kurt desviaba sus pensamientos a otro tema banal cuando el chico de ojos miel aparecia en ellos, así que miro su reloj y se sorprendió cuando este marcaba casi las 7 de la noche, ¿era posible? el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo loca que pudiera ser o parecer, y de todos los hobbies raros que pudiera tener, como colarse en sesiones de fotos o tomar fotografías de botes de basura, pasar el tiempo con Rondha era muy agradable.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la chica que se acercaba a él, parecía algo fastidiada y le ofreció la mano a Kurt para ayudarle a levantarse-

-¿Está todo bien? Pregunto el chico

-Lo está, fue solo este tipo insistente al teléfono, no deberían dejar que las personas locas usen teléfonos- rio, demostrando que todo estaba normal de nuevo – ¡Pero mira la hora!, pasamos todo el día en el parque

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo Kurt tomando el brazo de la chica y entrelazándolo con el suyo,-Te acompaño a tu casa-

Los chicos caminaron con destino a la casa de Rondha, las luces de Nueva York apenas empezaban a encenderse y ellos caminaban cuando de repente la lluvia comenzó a caer

-Maravilloso- Dijo Kurt, mientras alzaba su rostro al cielo y estiraba los brazos para dejarse mojar por la lluvia que empezaba a ser más fuerte.

Rondha lo imito y ambos corrieron a través de la acera mojándose, como dos niños, mientras las personas a su alrededor intentaban cubrirse de las gotas de lluvia.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la entrada del edificio de Rondha, ella subió los escalones hacia el pórtico que estaba techado y llamo a Kurt para que se acercara.

Cuando el chico se acomodo dentro del pórtico, Rondha le tomo ambas manos y lo miro a los ojos:

-Gracias Kurt, por ser mi primer amigo verdadero en Nueva York, por dejarte llevar por mis locuras y confiar en mí, a pesar de nuestro tropiezo al inicio-

Kurt, algo perplejo se dio cuenta que finalmente podía confiar en Rondha, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, eran solo amigos.

Kurt le sonrió y la abrazo, ambos se abrazaron por varios segundos y después se separaron, se sonrieron una vez más y Rondha entro a su casa.

Kurt camino a su casa bajo la lluvia, estos últimos dos días habían sido importantes para él, había tenido muchas revelaciones: Ya no era un adolescente, estaba viviendo su propia vida lejos de casa; cantar aun era la medicina para muchos de sus problemas y seguía amando hacerlo, La vida si podía seguir después de Blaine, pero olvidarse de lo que sentía por él era casi imposible, sin embargo la compañía de Rondha le ayudaba a no sentir tanto dolor.

Y de repente, como una extraña coincidencia la lluvia había parado; en Nueva York y en la vida de Kurt.


	4. Un beso

**Este capítulo es algo largo y quizá algunos me odien por lo que sucederá, pero ceanme; las cosas se pondrán mejores y la historia seguirá dando giros interesantes… Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, y otra vez gracias a CocoHummel por su consejo. ¡Saludos a todos!**

**Glee no me pertenece, todos los personajes excepto Rondha son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX**

**CAPITULO 4:**

Los días pasaron rápido, Kurt y Rondha compartían cada vez más cosas juntas; los meses pasaron todavía con más velocidad y Kurt y Rondha eran inseparables.

Habían pasado el otoño, juntos en Nueva York, viéndose después de la escuela para compartir sus aventuras; Rondha constantemente sorprendía a Kurt con actividades locas como hacer obras de arte con los pies o ir a recoger perros callejeros y buscarles refugio. Kurt la llevaba de compras a los enormes almacenes y a tiendas de segunda mano; la había enseñado a cocinar e incluso la había llevado con a visitar a Mercedes a Los Ángeles, donde ahora vivía, y todos los viernes buscaban un karaoke diferente, alguno donde Kurt no se hubiera robado los aplausos para ir a cantar juntos.

Sin embargo había días, o momentos en los que Rondha notaba a Kurt pensativo y ausente, y en casos extremos muy triste; ella había decidido no preguntar nada, sabía que si había algo mal, Kurt terminaría diciéndolo tarde o temprano.

Asi paso el tiempo y ya era invierno, faltaban dos semanas para la víspera de navidad; Era martes y Rondha había terminado sus clases, iba por el camino que ya conocía bastante bien a encontrarse con Kurt, estaba muy emocionada, tenía algo que contarle a Kurt y necesitaba mucho de su ayuda.

Kurt iba saliendo de su salón, con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba, Rondha ya se había dado cuenta de que Kurt robaba demasiadas miradas, tanto de chicos, como de chicas; pero a él no parecía importarle. Ella lo alcanzo con un saltito y lo saludo

-¿Qué tal el día de hoy?- Cuestiono el chico sonriéndole y abriéndose paso entre la multitud para ir a su casillero

-Excelente- dijo ella con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de explotar, -ok, iba a decírtelo más tarde, pero no puedo esperar…-

Kurt la miro interesado y sonrío junto con ella: -¿Qué pasa? Dijo intentando expulsar la noticia de la boca de su amiga

-Me dieron un lugar en una galería de arte, este sábado, en el festival de Navidad - dijo casi gritándolo

Kurt compartió el momento y también dio un gritito que intento ahogar con sus manos

-Es maravilloso, perfecto; no puedo esperar, debemos ir de compras, necesitamos estar radiantes para la gran noche- continuo el castaño

-Lo sé, pero antes necesito que me ayudes, tengo que entregar la propuesta del proyecto mañana por la tarde, necesito el mayor número de fotografías tuyas para poder armarlo- respondió la pelirroja

-Fotos mías ¿Para qué?- pregunto Kurt atónito

-Por que el proyecto será acerca de tú y yo viviendo la glamurosa vida de Nueva York; dime que si me ayudaras por favor Kurt- respondió Rondha juntando sus manos en señal de ruego.

-No entiendo del todo, pero lo hare; podemos pasar la tarde en mi casa seleccionándolas- contesto Kurt cerrando su casillero y tomando camino.

Llegaron a casa de Kurt y se acomodaron en la pequeña sala de estar, Rondha que ya andaba por casa de Kurt como si fuera la propia, se acerco al refrigerador y tomo dos botellas de agua y busco alguna botana en los anaqueles.

Kurt volvió a la sala con dos cajas rojas, las puso en el suelo y llamo a Rondha para que se sentara a su lado

-No entiendo que quieres hacer- Pregunto Kurt con mirada inquisidora. Rondha se sentó junto a él en el suelo y contesto misteriosamente

-Lo veras el día de la exhibición- contesto con tono de que no deseaba que le preguntaran mas y empezó a sacar varias fotos de la caja.

Asi pasaron toda la tarde, viendo las fotos de Kurt, la mayor parte del tiempo reían por anécdotas recordadas y por algunas fotos vergonzosas; pero fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Kurt que sono estruendosamente, el chico se levanto a contestar y se retiro a su habitación mientras Rondha seguía seleccionando fotos.

De repente, la pelirroja encontró en el fondo de las cajas una caja un poco mas pequeña, tenia encima las letras **K** y **B **escritas con la caligrafía de Kurt, sin pensarlo la tomo y la abrió. Dentro había fotos también, eran fotos de Kurt en las cuales llevaba un uniforme azul marino con detalles rojos, de hecho eran bastantes fotos, y en la mayoría aparecía un chico un poco más bajo que Kurt, de tez morena clara y ojos miel, también uniformado. En algunas fotos estaban en un edificio elegante acompañados de mas uniformados; todos varones, en otras parecían estar en un restaurante y la que mas llamo la atención de Rondha fue una en la que Kurt llevaba una corona de reina y abrazaba al chico, ambos vestían traje; parecía el baile de graduación, y en la parte trasera de la fotografía se podía leer una leyenda escrita por Kurt también: _"Kurt Hummel+Blaine Anderson, Junior Prom 2011"_

Rondha se sorprendió, eran cosas que Kurt no le había contado, y sobre todo porque el nombre de Blaine Anderson le parecía extrañamente familiar. Mientras veía otras fotos de la misma cajita, Kurt volvía al living tarareando una canción; Rondha se incorporo un poco y dijo:

-Kurt, nunca me dijiste que habías ido a otras escuela aparte de McKinley, al parecer una de varones-

Kurt que estaba en la cocina se paralizo de repente, quizá había recordado la existencia de esa cajita; corrió rápido al living y su temor se confirmo, Rondha la había encontrado.

-¿Donde encontraste eso?, le pregunto de manera imperativa a su amiga

-Estaba aquí, perdona pero, ¿Me perdí de algo, o sucede algo que yo no sepa?- le respondió la chica, mientras se levantaba por completo del suelo

Kurt le arrebato la caja de las manos, notoriamente enojado y se sentó en el sillón abrazando un poco la caja

-Kurt, si no me dices que sucede no puedo ayudarte- Rondha se había sentado junto a él y había rodeado los hombros de Kurt con su brazo -¿Qué sucede?

Kurt levanto la cara y le dijo –Es muy tarde Rondha, deberías irte a casa; toma las fotos que gustes para tu proyecto y te veré mañana en la escuela-

Rondha extrañada se levanto y ni siquiera tomo las fotos, no estaba enojada por la reacción de Kurt, al contrario, le preocupaba saber que le ocultaba algo; algo que lo lastimaba demasiado y que cargaba el solo, y después de mirar a Kurt por última vez salió de la casa.

Kurt se quedo en el sillón abrazando la caja y de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de un color verde azulado

¿Cómo era posible?, una simple fotografía desataba lo que sentía por él, el dolor de no tenerlo cerca; estaba por cumplir un año sin saber nada de él y lo seguía queriendo como el primer día. Dentro de esa caja se encontraban impresos en papel los mejores momentos de su vida, momentos que no volverían. Era tan cruel el hecho de haber tenido que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por el porvenir de Blaine, por no arruinar su vida.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de Blaine era probar algo nuevo, buscar a alguien que lo sacara de su cabeza y su corazón, aunque no lo deseara del todo. El recordarlo siempre y seguir sintiendo cosas por él, por muy doloroso que fuera; era como una esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Pero no era sano estar así, por eso había corrido a su mejor amiga de forma grosera de casa y ya no era tan feliz como antes, parecía que una nube gris paseaba tras él todo el tiempo.

Asi que lo había decidido, buscaría probar algo nuevo, a alguien nuevo; respetaría sus sentimientos por Blaine pero ya no dejaría que estos le hicieran daño a él mismo o a otros.

Recogió las fotos y se dio cuenta que Rondha no se había llevado ninguna, así que como recompensa por su maltrato, el seleccionaría las mejores y se las daría mañana.

Después de hacerlo decidió irse a dormir; se acostó en su cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

Al otro día en la mañana espero a Rondha afuera de su salón, tenía la caja en la que le había guardado las fotografías; pero Rondha no apareció, tampoco en su hora libre, ni en todo el día; Kurt se preocupo y se sintió culpable; quizá lo de la noche anterior había tenido que ver. Estuvo pensando en eso durante la clase de alta costura y casi arruina su vestido de cocktail, en el que había trabajado varias semanas.

Entonces se le ocurrió donde podría estar Rondha, al terminar las clases salió corriendo del instituto y tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido; 20 minutos después estaba en la entrada de la galería donde la pelirroja se presentaría el sábado; entro sin siquiera saber donde la buscaría; el lugar era enorme, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por la misma Rondha:

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te traje las fotos, anoche las dejaste en casa; sé que me porte muy mal, tenía que disculparme, fui malo y…- Rondha lo interrumpió cuando tomo la cajita de sus manos y le sonrió, ella le hizo una seña, esa que era tan familiar para Kurt; la seña que le indicaba que mejor guardara silencio y la siguiera.

Kurt la siguió, aun apenado con ella, pues se sintió aun más mal cuando se dio cuenta que ella no se había enojado por el episodio de la noche anterior. Dieron la vuelta y tras un el muro se encontraba el área de trabajo de Rondha.

Kurt se quedo atónito, el trabajo era hermoso, era más que eso. Era un mosaico de Central Park, hecho con todas las fotografías que se habían tomado desde que se conocieron, fotos de la infancia de Rondha y un espacio vacío, donde Kurt supuso irían sus fotos.

El ojiverde se sentó junto a Rondha que pegaba fotografías en la parte baja del muro, la imito y siguieron trabajando en silencio.

Rondha estaba muy nerviosa, estaba junto a un Kurt diferente, un Kurt que parecía, acababa de salir de un trance; inevitablemente le temblaban las manos, quería voltear a verlo pero tenía miedo de que lo que viajaba por su cabeza fuera falso, así que siguió pegando fotografías.

Kurt tampoco estaba tranquilo, sentía una leve sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago; en su esfuerzo de ser racional, como siempre, se la atribuyo al hambre; pero siendo franco, hambre es lo que menos tenia, estaba contento de haber arreglado las cosas con Rondha, y de que todas las historias acerca de ella odiándolo y corriéndolo de la galería, que había imaginado toda la mañana, eran falsas.

De repente ambos estiraron la mano para alcanzar una fotografía, de hecho era la misma, así que eso provoco que sus manos se rozaran. Rápidamente las alejaron la una de la otra, pero sin mirarse; estaba convirtiéndose en un momento completamente incomodo; como esos de las primeras citas, en los que se acaba el tema de conversación y se hace el silencio.

De repente y sin vacilar, Rondha levanto el rostro, y para su sorpresa se encontró con el de Kurt, que sonreía; como si estuviera por contar un secreto, como si estuviera por sacar algo de lo más profundo de su corazón; y de repente la distancia entre sus rostros se iba haciendo menos; su corazón latía a mil por hora, los segundos que pasaron en ese transcurso parecían horas. ¿Era al fin su momento, era posible? El rostro de Kurt estaba a escasos 10 centímetros del suyo, pero algo sucedió, algo que los alejo demasiado rápido.

-Rondha, ese trabajo es sensacional, te ira bastante bien el sábado; estoy orgulloso de ti- Vocifero un hombre regordete con cabello muy blanco que le caía hasta el mentón, usaba una camisa roja que podría verse a metros de distancia y colgada en el cuello traía una enorme cámara.

-Gracias Señor Deveraux- respondió la chica con una enorme decepción.

El profesor se alejo sin decir nadamas y esto dejo a los chicos en esa situación de silencio incomodo antes mencionada. Kurt se levanto y dijo:

-Tengo que irme, aun tengo que terminar algunos arreglos del vestido que estoy confeccionando, te veré mañana- Término la frase con una sonrisa floja, levanto su side pack y se dio la vuelta.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar en toda la semana, solamente el jueves; día en el que Rondha le entrego el boleto de entrada a la galería a Kurt y se disculpaba por no poder acompañarlo de compras esa misma tarde como habían prometido.

Kurt estuvo muy concentrado en su trabajo el viernes que no tuvo ni un segundo para pensar en Rondha, pero el sábado fue un día extraño para él.

Se levanto algo tarde, preparo su desayuno, hablo con Finn por teléfono un largo rato e hizo planes para su próxima visita a Ohio con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas, luego arreglo su atuendo para la noche y limpio un poco su departamento; pero en el trascurso de todos esos eventos, no dejo de pensar en Rondha.

Rondha a su vez paso toda la mañana en la galería arreglando los últimos detalles para su presentación, fue a desayunar con sus amigos y después a comprar un vestido para la noche, fue al salón de belleza para que le arreglaran el cabello y las uñas y después llego a su casa; quiso llamar a Kurt, pero su teléfono estuvo ocupado por más de una hora. Después de eso termino de arreglarse y en punto de las seis de la tarde salió para lo que sería su gran noche…

El reloj de Kurt marcaba las 8 menos 15, estaba muy molesto, pues la presentación había iniciado 45 minutos antes y aun le faltaba recorrer una enorme distancia y el taxi se encontraba atorado en un embotellamiento; el chico vestía un traje negro con corbata y pañuelo rojo y unas radiantes mancuernillas Armani. Su desesperación fue tanta que se bajo del taxi, y comenzó a correr; estaba seguro que llegaría tarde así que corrió más rápido, 20 minutos después, completamente agitado llego a la galería y entro, dirigiéndose en automático al lugar de Rondha; ella estaba ahí, con un vestido blanco con detalles negros que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla, tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo suelto y los labios rojos. Al ver a Kurt sonrió con una mueca de alivio y se apresuro a decir:

-Pensé que no vendrías-

- Y perderme todo esto, claro que no; además tengo que estar aquí para cuando los jueces se acerquen a ver tu trabajo; mi rostro aparece en él y estoy seguro de que querrán conocerme- Bromeo Kurt, que se abanicaba el rostro con las manos

-Por qué no miras el resto de la galería y yo te busco cuando sea el turno de mi trabajo para ser juzgado- dijo Rondha, mientras le mostraba el camino a seguir a su amigo.

Kurt llevaba recorridos apenas dos pasillos de la exposición cuando Rondha apareció tras él apresurada, haciendo ruido con sus tacones:

-Es hora, Kurt ¡Es hora!- caminaba nerviosa hacia su lugar con Kurt tras ella.

Ambos llegaron y se ubicaron al lado del mosaico construido por Rondha, mientras ella daba la explicación de su proyecto Kurt miraba a los jueces intentando distraerse en sus atuendos, pues también estaba nervioso. Cuando los jueces se alejaron quiso aminorar los nervios de Rondha y lanzo un comentario

-Oh por Dios, la mayoría de esas mujeres jueces se visten peor que Rachel Berry en la preparatoria-

Rondha sonrió y apretó los ojos tratando de bajar la intensidad de sus nervios y Kurt la rodeo con su brazo en señal de apoyo.

Asi pasaron los minutos y los chicos seguían esperando los resultados de los jueces; los amigos de Rondha que habían ido al karaoke hace ya unos meses estaban ahí también; muy desesperados.

Finalmente a las 11 de la noche se dieron los resultados, y Rondha no había resultado ganadora; después de eso, todos se fueron decepcionados dándole palabras de ánimo a la chica; al final solo quedaron ella y Kurt. El chico se acerco para darle palabras de aliento, sabía bien lo que se sentía trabajar tanto y aun así perder.

La pelirroja le sonrió, y camino desconsolada a la salida; Kurt fue tras ella y la tomo de la mano, ambos salieron de la galería y comenzaron a caminar; otra vez Kurt se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, tomaron un taxi y el camino transcurrió rápido; ambos iban callados.

Antes de media noche, el taxi los dejo en el edificio de Rondha y esta se sentó en su pórtico con la cara entre las rodillas; Kurt se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo, luego de unos segundos la chica levanto la cara y él se apresuro a preguntar:

-Está todo bien- dijo, terminando con una sonrisa tierna

-Lo está, soy una chica fuerte; sola que es triste….- hizo una pausa

-…Esforzarte tanto y no recibir nada- completo Kurt –Lo superaras, además lo que importa al final no es el resultado de la meta, si no el trayecto.

Rondha sonrió lo más que pudo para Kurt, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, olía tan bien que daban ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo; ella volvió a sentir que lo que había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo iba a ocurrir, de alguna forma se había vuelto posible; pero tenía miedo de levantar la cara y no encontrar la de Kurt, no podría con otra decepción esa noche.

Kurt tenía otra vez ese cosquilleo en el estomago y una sensación que viajaba por todo su cuerpo, algo que lo obligaba a voltear el rostro y encontrarse con el de Rondha, y así lo hizo, pero la chica tenía el rostro agachado; entonces esa sensación viajo ahora hasta sus brazos y llego hasta la punta de sus dedos, tenía que levantar el rostro de Rondha y atraerlo al suyo, hacerlo pronto, antes de que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Y así lo hizo, tomo el mentón de Rondha con la punta de los dedos y de repente se miraron a los ojos.

Rondha entendió inmediatamente que era su momento y sabia lo que tenía que hacer; acerco su rostro al del chico, cuyas mejillas estaban rosadas por el frio de esa noche de diciembre.

Y había sucedido, sus labios estaban unidos, fundiéndose en un beso; que empezó siendo torpe, los suaves de Kurt se unieron a los de Rondha, que tenían un sabor afrutado; y luego se volvió más intenso.

Una lágrima brotaba de los ojos cafés de la chica, era el momento que había soñado tantas veces desde que conoció a Kurt.

La mente de Kurt estaba en blanco, solo sentía esa sensación de cosquilleo revoloteando en su estomago y sus manos en el rostro de Rondha.

Finalmente luego de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ninguno hizo nada por un par de segundos; hasta que Rondha se levanto del pórtico y se apresuro a entrar a su casa.

Kurt también se levanto, iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo, no pensaba en nada; estaba atónito; dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con las manos en la bolsa.

En ese mismo momento Rondha se encontraba recargada en su puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, también estaba atónita; tenía ganas de salir a gritar por la calle, la emoción era incontenible en su pecho; pero su sonrisa se borro al instante; una revelación apareció en su mente: Había recordado porque el nombre de Blaine Anderson le resultaba familar.


	5. Revelaciones

**Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado, este capítulo va con mucho cariño para ustedes; también es un poco largo, pero creo que es necesario dejar algunas cosas claras dentro de la historia… Saludos a todos.**

**P.d: No conozco el nombre del padre de Blaine, el que puse es invención propia, si alguien lo conoce coméntelo, para corregirlo :)**

**GLEE no me pertenece, todos los personajes excepto Rondha pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a FOX.**

**CAPITULO 5:**

Rondha llevaba alrededor de una hora sentada en su sofá, tratando de hilar lo que había sucedido esa noche. Ella era la más feliz por el beso, siendo franca, era en lo único que pensaba cuando Kurt estaba cerca, se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento en el que lo vio en la escuela; cuando camino radiante a pedirle indicaciones, sin embargo Kurt ese mismo día le había confesado ser gay, primer punto que no cuadraba en este asunto; así que lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con su amistad.

Pero ahora conformismo no era lo que definía esa amistad, era más que eso; parecía que sus pensamientos estaban coordinados, les gustaban las mismas cosas y era como si se conocieran desde hace años, eran muy unidos y cercanos y eso había hecho que se mitigaran sus sentimientos hacia él joven.

La otra cuestión importante era Blaine Anderson; después de haber visto este nombre escrito en la fotografía de Kurt estaba segura de que lo había escuchado antes; pensaba todos los días donde, como y cuando; pero no tenia éxito; hasta esa noche:

Aquel día que paso con Kurt en Central Park, había recibido una llamada; era un chico, que decía haber recibido a su vez, una llamada del numero de Rondha a altas horas de la noche, decía llamarse Blaine Anderson y sonaba muy ansioso, como esperando que alguien específico le contestara.

La noche anterior a ese incidente, Rondha había sorprendido a Kurt usando su teléfono después de haber terminado de cantar en el karaoke, cuando todos estaban alborotados por el éxito del castaño en el micrófono. Era claro que había llamado a Blaine.

Rondha tenía todos los elementos para armar la historia, ahora todo encajaba: Kurt era gay, en sus años de preparatoria había salido con Blaine Anderson; eso explicaba el gran numero de fotografías juntos y el hecho de que Kurt hubiera reaccionado mal cuando Rondha las encontró, algo los había separado, pero aun se querían; eso explicaba el hecho de que Kurt lo hubiera llamado y también el hecho de que Blaine estuviera seguro de que quien lo había llamado era Kurt y hubiera regresado la llamada.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Kurt la había besado?, eso también estaba claro, y por mucho que Rondha no quisiera aceptarlo y seguir creyendo que Kurt sentía algo por ella, era imposible no darse cuenta. Kurt estaba demasiado dolido por Blaine, al punto de estar confundido y querer sacarlo de su mente a como diera lugar; incluso si eso significaba tener una relación con una chica.

Las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras cavilaba todo el asunto, pero ella no era débil y tampoco egoísta; si amaba realmente a Kurt tenía que hacerlo feliz, y eso significaba traer a Blaine Anderson a su lado.

Se levanto rápidamente del sillón y alcanzo su celular, que estaba dentro del bolsito de noche y empezó a buscar el número de Blaine en el registro de llamadas, pero fue inútil, la llamada había sido hecha hace tanto tiempo que se había borrado de la memoria del teléfono. Aventó el teléfono por los aires maldiciendo y se levanto corriendo a alcanzar su laptop, algún indicio de Blaine debía encontrar en internet.

Inicio su buscador y escribió lo más rápido que pudo el nombre del chico, los microsegundos que tardo la búsqueda fueron horas para Rondha, pero finalmente ahí estaba. Un gran número de noticias locales de Westerville, Ohio hablaban de los uniformados de las fotos de Kurt, al parecer eran un coro: _"The Dalton Academy Warblers" _y Blaine era la estrella, en algunas noticias incluso aparecia Kurt; pero además de eso, no había nada que le ayudara a dar con Blaine, toda esa información era vieja. Rondha siguió la búsqueda hasta que se quedo dormida sobre la mesa.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Kurt se encontraba listo, con las maletas en la puerta para salir a Ohio; estaba muy contento y antes de salir se le ocurrió una idea. Saco su móvil de su bolsillo y marco el número de Rondha, que era el primero en marcado rápido y espero a que contestaran.

Del otro lado de la línea estaba Rondha, que se despertaba sobresaltada por el sonido musical de su teléfono, lo busco a tientas por el suelo y al fin lo encontró; respondió con un enorme bostezo: -Hola, ¿quién habla?-

-Buenos días floja; voy para tu casa, haz tus maletas, nos vamos a Ohio a pasar Navidad- dijo Kurt con una voz muy alegre

-¿Qué, pero como, hablas enserio?- Pegunto Rondha ya mas despierta

-Asi es, te veo en media hora- y después de eso Kurt colgó.

Rondha se levanto, y mientras corría al baño a ducharse pensaba, ¿Qué le pasaba a Kurt, se estaba volviendo loco? No tenía ningún plan para Navidad, no visitaría a sus padres pues estos se irían de vacaciones a Montecarlo, pasaría la navidad sola en Nueva York, y no le molestaba; conocer a la familia de Kurt no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo, se moriría de la pena antes de siquiera saludarlos.

Mientras se peinaba, pensaba en excusas coherentes para negarse a ir con Kurt, pero de repente llego a ella otra de las acostumbradas revelaciones: En Ohio podría buscar a Blaine Anderson, e incluso podría pedir la ayuda de nadamas y nada menos que Mercedes Jones, la primera mejor amiga de Kurt, a la cual había conocido hace pocas semanas en Los Ángeles.

Después de eso se levanto corriendo y empezó a empacar su maleta, cuando estaba a mitad del proceso, la puerta retumbo; era Kurt cargado con sus maletas, tenía tantas, como si fuera a irse de viaje 2 años y además traía con él dos vasos enormes de café.

Para que no sospechara, Rondha le pregunto a Kurt a que se debía su inesperada idea de ir a Ohio juntos.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia, además no es lo más alegre del mundo pasar la navidad sola, como tú lo harías, así que no puedes negarte y mucho menos tardarte o perderemos todos los vuelos matutinos- Respondió Kurt entusiasta.

-Se ve encantador con esa bufanda verde que hace juego con sus ojos- pensó la chica, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho; pero regañándose a sí misma, prometió no desviarse de su objetivo, Blaine y Kurt tenían que estar juntos lo más rápido posible; antes de que Kurt verdaderamente enloqueciera de dolor y fuera capaz hasta de pedirle matrimonio.

A media tarde, ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Ohio; con cada paso que daban, el corazón de Rondha latía más fuerte; Kurt le había comentado que su padre lo iría a buscar al aeropuerto y que estaba muy emocionado de que se conocieran. Finalmente ahí estaba, un hombre que vestía un enorme abrigo, pantalones vaqueros y una gorra le hacía señas a Kurt; junto a él estaba una mujer un poco más baja de cabello castaño que sonreía enormemente y finalmente tras ellos un chico altísimo de piel blanca y cabello castaño obscuro alborotado.

Kurt corrió para llegar a ellos y los cuatro se abrazaron muy alegres, Rondha se quedo parada esperando que la tierra se la pudiera tragar, y segundos después Kurt la llamo para presentarla. Ella muerta de pena y temor se acerco; primero fue presentada a Carole, la madrastra de Kurt, quien era una mujer tierna que saludo a Rondha con un beso en la mejilla; luego paso al hermanastro de Kurt: Finn, que era demasiado alto comparado con Rondha, él la saludo levantando su mano derecha y argumentando que había escuchado mucho de ella. Y finalmente lo que había parecido el golpe mayor para Rondha, Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt, de quien inmediatamente se podría percibir el cariño para su hijo y como siempre estaba listo para saltar a defender a su hijo como un león.

-Un placer Rondha, todos hemos escuchado solo maravillas de ti- dijo Burt estrechando su mano y mirando de reojo a Kurt, que saltaba de emoción como un niño.

Después de recoger el equipaje todos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento; Burt y Carole se despidieron, pues tenían algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa; Kurt, Rondha y Finn abordaron el auto de este último, que hablaba con Kurt acerca de una sorpresa. Rondha no puso atención a nada en todo el camino, en su mente solo trataba de maquinar un plan que le permitiera encontrar a Blaine Anderson antes de irse de vuelta a Nueva York, tenia 2 semanas para lograrlo y no sería cosa fácil. De repente Kurt interrumpió sus pensamientos avisándole que habían llegado. Rondha bajo del auto y lo que vio casi la hizo llorar de emoción; afuera de la casa de Kurt se encontraba Mercedes, recargada en el cofre de un auto junto con otra chica que corrió a encontrarse con Finn.

Mercedes saludo a Rondha con una sonrisa y un abrazo, posteriormente corrió hacia Kurt y lo abrazo fuertemente gritando de emoción. Finn presento a Rondha con su novia, Rachel Berry; quien también vivía en Nueva York y de quien Kurt constantemente se quejaba por lo feo de su ropa. Rachel saludo a Rondha con una grácil seña y después los cinco chicos entraron a la casa.

Dentro cada uno se puso rápidamente al corriente de su vida y todos cuestionaron a Rondha acerca de su profesión; conforme pasaba el rato ella se sentía más confiada y aceptada por los amigos de Kurt, de repente vio levantarse a Mercedes y supo que esta era su oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se levanto discretamente para no llamar la atención de nadie y la siguió; Mercedes se dirigía a la cocina y Rondha la alcanzo con una zancadilla.

Entre murmullos llamo su atención y le dijo:

-Mercedes, necesito hablar contigo, se trata de Kurt-

Mercedes la tomo del brazo, se dio cuenta que Rondha intentaba que Kurt no se enterara y la invito a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

-Tienes mi atención cariño- Respondió la chica morena con una sonrisa

-No podemos hablarlo aquí, es algo complicado; de verdad necesito tu ayuda- exclamo Rondha aun entre murmullos

Mercedes la miro algo asustada, le preocupaba que algo serio le pasara a Kurt, pero no quiso preguntar, pues eso podría poner más ansiosa a Rondha. Era curioso, a Mercedes Rondha no le había agradado del todo cuando Kurt le hablo de ella por primera vez, a pesar de que le había aconsejado al castaño darle una oportunidad de redimir su primera impresion, y en sus visita a Los Ángeles no la había tratado lo suficiente para formarse una opinión certera; pero esto le demostraba que de verdad se interesaba en Kurt de una manera positiva, y eso logro que la pelirroja se ganara su confianza.

Discretamente armaron un plan de huida, se encontrarían en el parque de Lima a las 7 de la mañana, tan temprano que nadie se diera cuenta que Rondha saldría y para que estuviera de regreso a la hora del almuerzo, después de quedar de acuerdo regresaron a la sala ante la mirada curiosa de Kurt, que las siguió hasta que cada una tomo su lugar en la sala.

Luego de un rato Finn anuncio que llevaría a Rachel a su casa, pues esta ya estaba cansada; Mercedes también se despidió, pero Kurt insistió en llevarla a su casa. Asi los cinco chicos abandonaron la casa y fueron a sus respectivos autos.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban dejando a Mercedes fuera de su casa, se despidió de Kurt lanzándole un beso y de Rondha con una mirada de complicidad.

Mientras iban de regreso Kurt le sonrió a Rondha y ella a él, de repente el chico se dio cuenta de que no habían cruzado palabra desde que bajaron del avión y un impulso se apodero de él, detuvo su auto a la orilla del camino y volvió a mirar a la chica; le sonrió y tomo su mano, luego puso su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja, aproximo su rostro al de ella y la beso sin aviso alguno; Rondha, aunque extrañada por el impulso del chico, decidió seguir el ritmo de los movimientos de Kurt y entregarse a los labios del chico, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un beso falso, luego de unos segundos se separaron y Kurt le sonrió; volviendo a tomar el control del volante.

Metros más adelante Kurt decidió parar en una cafetería para comprar chocolate caliente y donas, se estaciono en el establecimiento e invito a Rondha a que lo acompañara; la chica rechazo la invitación con una sonrisa forzada.

Segundos después de que Kurt se alejara, la chica rompió en llanto de manera estridente, estaba muy dolida; sin saberlo, Kurt Hummel estaba jugando con sus sentimientos de la manera más cruel que podía existir y de repente una idea apareció en su mente: ¿Qué pasaría si se olvidaba de unir a Kurt con Blaine, si se aprovechaba de la confusión de Kurt para enamorarlo y quedarse con el cómo tanto lo deseaba, si faltaba a la cita con Mercedes y no le decía nada acerca del constante sufrimiento de Kurt, ?, era lo más justo sabiendo que Kurt solo la estaba utilizando para olvidarse de su amor de preparatoria.

Se limpio las lagrimas con brusquedad y se acomodo en el asiento, lista para actuar como si no supiera de la existencia de Blaine Anderson, de repente su móvil se cayó bajo el asiento y al agacharse a buscarlo se encontró con una cinta de audio bajo el asiento, justo donde había caído su teléfono. La levanto y le sacudió un poco del polvo que invadía su superficie y la introdujo en el reproductor. Se escuchaba una voz masculina melodiosa dando un discurso que podía derretir a cualquiera _"Eres lo mejor de mi vida Kurt, agradezco tanto el momento de conocerte, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque dejes Dalton te seguiré por donde sea para estar contigo, soy adicto a ti; no concibo mi vida sin tu presencia, estoy hechizado por tus ojos Kurt Hummel…"_

Rondha detuvo la cinta de golpe y las lágrimas caían de nuevo, lo que había escuchado era la declaración más sincera de amor que hubiera escuchado antes; se odio a sí misma; no podía, por más que quisiera, terminar con el amor entre dos personas, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo como seguramente lo había hecho alguien más; era claro que dos chicos que se amaran de esa forma no se habían separado por su propia cuenta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio por el cristal a Kurt aproximándose.

El chico abrió la puerta y acomodo las compras en el asiento trasero, subió rápidamente al auto, pues afuera hacia mucho frio. Siguieron el camino a casa de Kurt charlando de los planes que tenían para su estancia en Lima. En ese momento, contrario al plan que Mercedes y ella habían ideado, Rondha le aviso a Kurt que saldría muy temprano en la mañana a tomar algunas fotografías al parque de Lima; el joven se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó rápidamente argumentando que deseaba ir sola y además no quería molestar a Kurt levantándolo temprano. El chico acepto y solo le ofreció su auto a Rondha.

Finalmente se encontraban en la casa Hummel, al llegar ya encontraron a Burt y Carole ahí junto con fin y los cinco pasaron un rato charlando en la sala, disfrutando el chocolate y los bizcochos que Kurt había traído; después de eso todos se despidieron y se dispusieron a dormir. Carole señalo la habitación de huéspedes a Rondha y esta se instalo rápidamente, se despidió de Kurt en el pasillo y se retiro a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente salió silenciosamente de la casa, saco el auto de Kurt del garaje y a las 6 con 55 había arribado a la entrada del parque; segundos más tarde, Mercedes arribo también en su auto, ambas se bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y por el frio que estaba haciendo, acordaron que irían a un establecimiento de café que estaba abierto las 24 horas para poder hablar tranquilas.

Llegaron y se ubicaron en una mesa en el rincón del establecimiento, como queriéndose ocultar de las miradas, a pesar de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Mercedes, a quien la curiosidad había estado matando desde el día anterior, se apresuro a preguntar que sucedía, después de un largo suspiro, la pelirroja se apresuro a contar toda la historia a Mercedes; de los días en los que Kurt parecía ausente y deprimido, de la llamada que Kurt había hecho a Blaine y de cómo este la regreso esperando encontrarse con el joven ojiverde, de su reacción cuando la chica encontró las fotos de su época en Dalton, de cómo había descubierto quien era Blaine Anderson y de cómo ahora Kurt quería olvidar a Blaine relacionándose con ella.

Mercedes escucho atenta toda la historia y con cada palabra emitida por Rondha, esta se ganaba más su respeto, era admirable que a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de quedarse con Kurt, prefería unirlo con Blaine.

Mercedes dio le dio un sorbo a su café, miro a Rondha y suspiro iniciando un discurso:

-Blaine Anderson fue la salvación de un Kurt Hummel que se encontraba hundido en un abismo de soledad; siempre cabizbajo aguantando en silencio maltratos y humillaciones, pero también fue quien lo destruyo-

Mercedes se detuvo e hizo una mirada como si las imágenes de lo que relataba se encontraran frente a ella y continúo relatando:

-Kurt conoció a Blaine en la Academia Dalton, un día que cansado de las bromas en el club Glee acerca de su sexualidad y de los abusos de un tipo llamado David Karofsky decidió ir a espiar un poco a dicha academia, después de eso comenzaron a salir y a frecuentarse; a partir de entonces Kurt era otro, se le veía contento e ilusionado…-

-Desgraciadamente por los frecuentes abusos de Karofsky, Kurt tuvo que transferirse a Dalton; lo positivo de ese asunto es que su relación con Anderson se hizo más fuerte, era obvia la química que existía entre ambos, aunque claro, tuvieron algunos tropiezos- Mercedes soltó una pequeña risita al recordar los relatos de Kurt acerca del incidente en la tienda Gap el cual aconteció cuando Blaine había decidido declarársele a un chico que trabajaba ahí y luego siguió narrando, ante la mirada atenta de Rondha, que parecía una niña pequeña escuchando un cuento de hadas.

-Luego de un constante "estira y afloja" finalmente se decidieron a dar el paso y se convirtieron en pareja formalmente; ambos irradiaban felicidad y amor a donde quiera que iban, y ese sentimiento tan fuerte también era impreso en sus interpretaciones corales- Mercedes se detuvo y dio un sorbo a su café para luego proseguir:

-Posteriormente, gracias a la intervención de Santana Lopez y del mismo Dave Karofsky, Kurt volvió a McKinley, y aunque la separación fue dura para ambos, su relación no cambio en lo absoluto y seguían queriéndose como el primer día, eran una pareja hermosa; quienes reinaron en el baile de graduación y después de nuestro viaje a las nacionales en Nueva York ya eran inseparables, como uno solo; la mezcla perfecta-

Rondha derramaba algunas lagrimas, dándose una idea del dolor que Kurt podía sentir al separarse de Blaine, después de haber vivido esto; pero aun la causa no estaba clara, Rondha estaba a punto de revelar ese misterio que parecía ser el secreto mejor guardado del joven Hummel; Mercedes se dio cuenta de que la chica lloraba y estrecho su mano a manera de apoyo, mientras seguía relatando la historia

-Para nuestro último año de preparatoria, Blaine se transfirió a McKinley, era tanto su amor por Kurt que no podía estar lejos de él; a todos nos pareció conmovedor y nunca habíamos visto a Kurt tan feliz. Sin embargo los maltratos por parte de los intolerantes no se hicieron esperar, Blaine también recibió el mismo trato que todos en el club Glee, pero ni eso lo hizo flaquear, estaba tan enamorado de Kurt, que no le importaba ser bañado con granizado cada cambio de periodo; esto a Kurt no le hacía mucha gracia y apoyado por Karofsky, que se había reivindicado enfrentaba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a meterse con su novio.-

-La relación de Karofsky y Kurt mejoro mucho y Blaine no la veía con buenos ojos, y peor aún, cuando Karofsky declaro su amor por Kurt; era obvio que Kurt no le correspondía, pero desgraciadamente, Blaine se volvió demasiado celoso y sobreprotector; a partir de ahí su relación no fue la misma, discutían constantemente, dejaban de hablarse, se cantaban canciones hirientes en el club Glee; pero el amor es difícil de ignorar y después de todo esto terminaban perdonándose-

-En un esfuerzo por darle formalidad a su relación, Blaine invito a Kurt a conocer a sus padres; Kurt tenía mucho miedo, sabía que los Anderson eran una familia conservadora y que el padre de Blaine no veía con buenos ojos la homosexualidad de su hijo, y mucho menos su relación con Kurt; pero aun así, por amor a Blaine se armo de valor y se presento en la casa Anderson.-

-El lunes siguiente a la gran reunión, Kurt se veía muy desanimado, deprimido y ausente; como no se había visto desde que había conocido a Blaine, incluso era evidente que trataba de evadirlo; esa conducta no le duro más de tres días, pues Blaine lo confronto el jueves en la sala del coro…-

Mercedes se detuvo, tomo un sorbo de café y apretó los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera regresado a esa escena e hizo una mueca de pena y dolor.

-Fue desgarrador, ambos se gritaban- Y de repente la conversación retumbo en la cabeza de Mercedes, como si estuviera pasando otra vez:

"_-¿Por qué me haces esto Kurt?, si yo solo te he demostrado cuanto te amo, lo mucho que significas para mí._

_-El amor no se demuestra con celos enfermizos Anderson, ni alejando a los amigos-_

_-¿Amigos?, ¡ese Karofsky tu amigo!, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado lo que te hizo, que hayas pasado por alto todos los maltratos; ¿Ya olvidaste los sacrificios de tus padres para que estuvieras seguro en Dalton, ya olvidaste que tuviste que abandonar a tus amigos por su acoso?... Acéptalo de una vez Kurt, estas engañándome con él; estas botando lo nuestro a la basura por una aventura estúpida con un Neandertal._

_-Tal vez, es así; tal vez no ¡Que importa!, como sea ya no ya vuelta de hoja Blaine, jamás debiste venir a McKinley, jamás debí ir a Dalton, jamás debí dejarte entrar en mi vida-_

_-Está bien Kurt, si así lo decidiste, así será-_

-El lunes próximo, Blaine ya no regreso a McKinley, ni tampoco a Dalton, nadie en Lima y en Westerville sabia de su paradero.-

Mercedes se detuvo afligida ante la mirada atónita de Rondha, que tenía los ojos hinchado por el llanto; esta ultima trago saliva y se apresuro a preguntar:

-Entonces, ¿Kurt y Karofsky… - No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues Mercedes la interrumpió al negar con la cabeza y después de mirar al techo como volviendo a introducirse en los recuerdos continuo:

-Semanas después nos enteramos de la verdad. El día en que Kurt se presento en casa de la familia de Blaine; Patrick Anderson tuvo una charla no muy amena con él, al parecer el señor Anderson no quería a su hijo con Kurt, ni con ningún otro chico, y le comento que estaba a punto de desheredar a Blaine y correrlo de casa si no terminaba con "su aventura homosexual". El señor Anderson sabía que los sentimientos de Blaine hacia Kurt eran más fuertes que el peso de sus amenazas; así que le insinuó a Kurt, que si no quería ver a Blaine en la calle, siendo negado por su familia; tenía que hacer que su hijo terminara con el.-

-Kurt se aterrorizo, no quería ver el futuro de Blaine destruido, ni quería que sufriera un dolor tan grande como el hecho de ser negado por su propia familia, así que se invento todo ese cuento del enamoramiento de Karofsky como pretexto para terminar-

Rondha se llevo ambas manos la boca, no lo podía creer; se sentía tan mal por Kurt, no podía dejar de llorar y ahora más que nunca deseaba que los chicos estuvieran juntos. Mercedes trato de reconfortarla sonriéndole.

Después de unos segundos Rondha, tratando de calmarse dijo:

-Mercedes, de verdad necesitas ayudarme a encontrar a Blaine; la situación con Kurt se pone más difícil, no sé cómo reaccionar con él, lo que hace es incorrecto tanto para él como para mi, el no siente nada por mi-

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza y le prometió que estaría con ella hasta el final.

Rondha miro la hora, era casi medio día, tenía que regresar a casa de los Hummel. Se despidió de Mercedes afuera del establecimiento, ambas se dieron un efusivo abrazo y se sonrieron. Rondha tomo camino a la casa Hummel completamente afligida y con más deseos de encontrar a Blaine….

Los días pasaron y ya era víspera de Navidad; Rondha se había comportado normal todos esos días; no quería que Kurt se diera cuenta que ahora sabia su secreto, incluso seguía prestándose a lo que ella llamaba, "el juego de los novios de Kurt" que había surgido cuando este, ante las miradas de asombro y de duda, la había presentado ante sus padres y amigos como su novia.

El día del festejo de Navidad, se encontraban presentes todos los amigos de Kurt que habían pertenecido al club Glee y los padres de estos, y Rachel dio la noticia de que le habían dado el papel principal en la versión musical de Broadway de la novela de **Jane Austen** "**Orgullo y Prejuicio" **e invito a todos al estreno.

A pesar de todo, Rondha disfruto mucho estar ahí, rodeada de tanta gente maravillosa, buenos amigos y de Kurt, a quien a pesar de todo seguía amando y había decidido disfrutar del hecho de fingir ser su novia; esto claro, sin dejarse desviar de su tarea de encontrar a Blaine Anderson junto a Mercedes.

Asi pasaron los días hasta la víspera de año nuevo, y luego hasta el día de su regreso a Nueva York. Esa mañana, Kurt y Rondha se despidieron de Burt, Finn y Carole en el aeropuerto, todos con una mirada triste por la separación, incluso Rondha, quien le había tomado mucho cariño a los Hummel en esas dos semanas.

Los chicos abordaron el avión y se acomodaron en sus lugares; Kurt tenía un semblante triste, y Rondha se recostó en su hombro para reconfortarlo un poco. Ella tampoco se sentía feliz, pues estaba abandonado Ohio sin haber cumplido su propósito: Encontrar a Blaine Anderson.


	6. Una noche especial

**Hola, gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia; especialmente a _CocoHummel, Nodame Perveryaoista y LadyLillium _Como siempre el capitulo va dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Esta semana no podre actualizar la historia diario, como he venido haciéndolo; pues me encuentro en semana de final de semestre y tengo una torre de tareas y otra más de exámenes esperándome… Pero el fin de semana estaré de vuelta :)**

**También me gustaría pedirle un favor a todos los que lean esta historia! Déjenme un review con su opinión,si fueran tan amables; de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia. **

**Saludos y feliz inicio de semana**

**Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX**

**CAPITULO 6:**

Kurt y Rondha estaban de vuelta en Nueva York, de nuevo la rutina se había apoderado de sus vidas, después de las vacaciones sus obligaciones escolares se habían incrementado; Rondha tenía un montón de fotografías por revelar y Kurt se la pasaba encerrado, terminando su primera colección para la pasarela que ofrecían los alumnos de primer año después de las vacaciones de Pascua.

Casi no se veían, y esto aliviaba a Rondha de algún modo; pues así podía buscar a Blaine en cada segundo libre que tenia sin darle ninguna explicación al ojiverde, y también ayudaría a que se olvidara un penoso incidente que había acontecido el día que habían vuelto de Ohio, pues durante el vuelo de regreso se habían enfrascado en una discusión que incluso había atraído algunas miradas:

-Fueron unas buenas vacaciones, ¿no es así?- preguntaba Kurt mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Claro que lo fueron, gracias por invitarme; tenías razón, en Nueva York hubiera pasado la peor de las navidades sola- respondió la chica

-Aunque, Kurt, debo preguntarte algo- dijo Rondha que se incorporaba en el asiento con el propósito de parecer más seria

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kurt sin mirar a la chica

-¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que yo era tu novia?- recrimino la chica tratando de usar su tono de voz habitual

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Kurt, y de repente se sintió que no tenía una respuesta preparada para tal pregunta; se incorporo también en el asiento, quedando sentado con la espalda recta y las manos sobre sus piernas.

-Creí que eso éramos, después de lo que paso la noche de la exposición- dijo en un tono que parecía que se lo estaba preguntando a si mismo

-Kurt, lo que paso no fue real; las circunstancias provocaron que así pareciera, no…-

La chica no pudo terminar la frase, pues Kurt la interrumpió alzando un poco el tono de voz:

-No te entiendo, ¿No eras tú la acechadora, la que casi se lanzo sobre mí el día que nos conocimos?- Y después de eso Kurt se levanto del asiento y se fue por el pasillo.

Rondha se quedo boquiabierta con la reacción de su amigo, definitivamente Kurt estaba muy afectado por sus sentimientos hacia Blaine, en otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de gusto por tener una relación con Kurt, pero ahora, a pesar de que ella lo amaba demasiado, quería que él estuviera feliz y con Blaine.

Minutos después Kurt regreso, ya más calmado; pero Rondha no quería discutir de nuevo, así que se hizo la dormida.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ambos compartieron el taxi que los llevaría a sus casas, pero no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, al despedirse solo se dieron una sonrisa floja.

Afortunadamente, los días siguientes Kurt estaba con su humor habitual, incluso le pidió a Rondha que le dejara tomarle algunas medidas para hacerle un regalo, otra vez se comportaban como amigos, así que para Rondha eso fue suficiente para decir que "su relación había terminado".

El miércoles por la tarde Rondha se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo sus e-mails, esperando encontrar alguna noticia de Mercedes acerca del paradero de Blaine; sin embargo aun no había nada.

La puerta retumbo de una forma ya familiar para Rondha, así que solo se limito a decir: -Pasa, está abierto-

Kurt entro con su acostumbrada elegancia, traía una caja grande color blanco con un moño rojo, la dejo sobre la mesita mesa de centro y se sentó en el mismo sillón que Rondha.

-Ok, ábrelo- dijo Kurt señalando la caja sobre la mesa, con esa mirada de niño que solo ponía cuando estaba emocionado

-¿Qué es?- contesto la pelirroja

-Ábrelo y sabrás- dijo el chico con tono casi imperativo mientras se levantaba y le acercaba la caja a la chica

Rondha puso la caja sobre sus piernas y jalo el moño, quito la tapa y el papel que protegía el interior de la misma; dentro había algo, confeccionado con una hermosa tela negra.

-Kurt, no debiste, es hermoso- declaraba emocionada la chica mientras sacaba un vestido de noche de seda negro, era de corte strapless y era del largo perfecto para Rondha

-Sí, de verdad debía; no iba a dejar que mi mejor amiga asistiera al estreno en Broadway de la prometida de mi hermano sin un vestido que fuera digno de tal evento; es negro, para que resalte tu tono de piel y tu hermoso cabello rojo; además considéralo una forma de disculparme por… ya sabes- respondía el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos

Rondha sonrió, mientras Kurt extendía la mano y le daba un sobre rojo con letras doradas; era la invitación para la gala de estreno de "Orgullo y Prejuicio el musical", que se llevaría a cabo el viernes y que representaba el sueño de artístico de Rachel Berry hecho realidad.

Mientras tanto esa misma tarde, a muchos kilómetros de ahí; en la campiña inglesa para ser exactos; un chico se encontraba sentado en la terraza de una enorme y lujosa casa; tenía la mirada concentrada en el cielo que era de un azul descomunal y estaba completamente despejado, y sostenía una libreta en su mano; a sus pies había casi una docena de hojas arrugadas, que se movían con el sutil viento que soplaba.

Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando unos pasos se escucharon tras él:

-Señor- decía un hombre alto y delgado de cabello blanquísimo y que vestía un traje típico de mayordomo –Acaba de llegar esta correspondencia para usted-

El chico volteo y con una sonrisa que no denotaba entusiasmo alguno recibió el sobre.

-Gracias Fred- dijo al hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla

El hombrecillo se dio la media vuelta y se retiro sin decir nada más, el chico lo siguió mientras miraba el sobre recién llegado.

Mientras caminaba dentro de la casa, examinaba la carta, tenía varias estampillas y sellos, que demostraban que venía de muy lejos.

El chico llego a una habitación que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo adornado con flores, cuadros y esculturas coloridas que hacían un completo contraste con la personalidad del chico.

El joven iba despeinado y con la barba crecida, tan solo usaba unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta blanca e iba descalzo; abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho y se introdujo en el arrastrando los pasos. Se aproximo a la silla principal del escritorio y se tumbo ahí, busco con la vista el abre cartas y cuando lo ubico hizo un hábil movimiento para alcanzarlo; abrió el sobre que venía de parte de Vincent Montgomery, un hombre que el chico recordaba como uno de sus maestros de canto de la infancia, y dentro estaba lo que parecía ser una invitación; un sobre rojo de letras doradas; le dio una ojeada rápida, demostrando incluso más interés del que le merecía dicho pedazo de papel.

Estaba a punto de lanzarlo por los aires cuando algo de lo que había visto ahí lo detuvo, algo que lo paralizo; releyó el papel y confirmo lo que le había parecido ver: _"En su debut en Broadway: La magnífica Rachel Berry"_

Rachel Berry; al leer ese nombre una serie de sentimientos se apoderaban de él, ese nombre era inolvidable, y era su gran momento, de repente un pensamiento reino en su mente:

¿Era posible?, si lo era; en el momento más importante de la vida de Berry ÉL tendría que acompañarla, no solo era su amiga, también, hasta donde recordaba, la novia de su hermano. Pero y si no; si ÉL también estaba cumpliendo sus propios sueños y estaba en cualquier parte del mundo que no le permitiera estar en Nueva York la noche del estreno. No se podía permitir dudar; aun así iría, si no lo veía, como tantas veces lo había soñado, al menos sabría algo de él.

Después de tomar la decisión que se perfilaba como una de las más importantes de su vida, se levanto de la silla más entusiasta de lo que se le había visto en meses y salió de la habitación, dejando ahí el sobre dorado, aquel que portaba en la parte más alta la leyenda: "Para **Blaine Anderson**".

La mañana del viernes, Blaine se encontraba en un avión con rumbo a Nueva York lleno de ilusión, como no lo había estado desde hace mucho. Arribo al aeropuerto de Nueva York, donde ya lo esperaba un chofer que lo transportaría a su hotel, donde se había registrado con un nombre falso. Si su padre se enteraba que había salido de Inglaterra sin haberle avisado tendría problemas.

Paso la tarde buscando que traje debía ponerse, tenía que estar perfecto, esta podría ser la mejor noche de su vida, si tenía suerte. A las siete en punto salió de su habitación, portando un fino smoking negro; camino por el lobby, robando varias miradas y subió a su auto indicándole al chofer su destino: -¡A Broadway!-

En otro lado de la ciudad Rondha estaba en su habitación, buscaba desesperadamente su arete, lo hacía con cuidado, pues no quería arrugar su vestido, aquel vestido tan especial confeccionado por las propias manos de su mejor amigo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt entro radiante, llevaba un smoking azul marino de tela que brillaba de manera discreta y elegante, llevaba un sombrero de copa que hacia juego.

-Vámonos, ¡la limo nos está esperando abajo!- gritaba desesperado el elegante chico

-Estoy lista- declaro Rondha mientras cruzaba la puerta de su habitación. Lucia el vestido de Kurt, que le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba su bella figura y como Kurt había pronosticado su cabello; que iba recogido en un fino chongo alto y adornado con una libélula de cristal

Ambos se miraron, embelesados el uno con el otro; Kurt sonrió y le dijo:

-Te vez maravillosa, nadie más digna de una creación Kurt Hummel que tu-

Rondha también miraba al chico, pero ella lo miraba como si estuviera viendo la creación más perfecta del mundo, ¿A quién podía engañar?, amaba a Kurt Hummel, pero ya no era más ese amor obsesivo del primer día en que lo había visto, era un amor bueno, del verdadero; del que renuncia a los propios sentimientos por la felicidad del ser amado.

-Señor Hummel, es un placer acompañarlo esta noche, dijo dándole el brazo.

Poco más tarde iban entrando al teatro, donde se encontraron con varios de los chicos del viejo club Glee amigos de Kurt; todos iban luciendo prendas y peinados esplendidos. De entre todos resaltaba Finn, que se movía nervioso, como si estuviera esperando a su prometida en el altar, mientras lo hacía repetía en voz baja: "Al fin llego el día, al fin".

Inmediatamente después apareció un chico conocido para todos, que llevaba un smoking blanco, se acerco a ellos y los saludo; al llegar con Kurt se detuvo y dijo

-Kurt Hummel, es un placer verte de nuevo-

Kurt sonrió forzadamente para devolver el saludo, el joven miro a Rondha y le recrimino al ojiverde

-No me presentas a tu bella acompañante-

Kurt lanzo un gruñido de molestia y dijo monótonamente:

-Rondha Adams, Jesse St. James; Jesse St James…-

Jesse interrumpió la frase hacienda una reverencia grácil a Rondha y besando su mano: -Un placer-

Las luces del teatro se prendieron y apagaron, dando la tercera llamada indicando que todos debían entrar. Todos tomaron del brazo a sus parejas y Jesse se adelanto a Kurt llevando a Rondha.

Kurt se quedo parado atónito por la grosería de Jesse y siguió al contingente de personas hacia el escenario.

Afuera un auto se estacionaba justo en la entrada del teatro:

-Justo a tiempo señor, están dando la tercera llamada- dijo el chofer cortésmente.

Blaine le sonrió y bajo corriendo del auto, cuando entro al teatro ya quedaban muy pocas personas en el recibidor.

Blaine se acomodo en su asiento, antes de sentarse dio una mirada rápida a toda la audiencia buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Las luces se apagaron y todos se sentaron.

Luego de dos horas, la audiencia se deshacía en aplausos, todos de pie. Kurt se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo y aplaudía a Rachel en primera fila. Filas más atrás Blaine hacia lo mismo, pero no dejaba de buscar entre la gente.

Blaine se apresuro para intentar salir primero al recibidor del teatro, si esperaba en la puerta de salida podría verlo abandonar el teatro; pero de repente una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

-Blaine Anderson, estas aquí; que gusto que pudieras venir- dijo un hombre alto, delgado y de nariz puntiaguda. Mientras Blaine atendía su ex profesor, que también era director del musical, daba certeza de que su objetivo estaba perdido y solo se quedo escuchando al hombrecillo.

Después de la función, los invitados especiales se dirigieron a la fiesta ofrecida por la compañía. Kurt y Rondha, acompañados de los chicos de New Directions y de Jesse St. James, que se había pegado como chicle a la pelirroja, viajaron en limosina hacia el lugar del festejo.

Al arribar ahí todos se dispersaron, algunos a la barra de bebidas, otros a la pista de baile y algunos más al buffete.

Kurt se decidió a dar una vuelta por el hermoso lugar, pero se aburrió pronto, estaba algo abrumado; pues Jesse St James se había llevado a Rondha, quien esa noche era la acompañante del ojiverde y ahora estaba solo. Tomo una copa de champagne de la charola de la chica que las repartía y se recargo resignado en un balcón.

Desde donde podía ver todo el lugar; estando ahí pudo ver a Rachel moviéndose como pez de la mano de Finn entre toda la gente que quería saludarla, ella lo hacía y orgullosa presentaba a su prometido.

Jesse St James bailaba con Rondha desde hace ya un largo rato, al verlos Kurt sintió un retorcijón en el estomago de coraje.

En ese mismo momento Blaine se encontraba rondando buscando la salida, quería huir de Vincent Montgomery, su ex profesor; quien lo estaba presentando con todos los directores de Broadway diciéndoles que el chico era uno de los más talentosos que había visto en la vida. Eso irritaba un poco a Blaine, pues hacia mucho que no cantaba.

Finalmente la encontró, pero fue interceptado por una mujer regordeta que parecía conocerlo, para no ser descortés tuvo que detenerse a hablarle; pero después de 2 minutos pudo librarse de ella y cruzar la puerta de salida.

Kurt había terminado su cuarta copa de champagne aun recargado en el balcón, cuando de repente vio a alguien moviéndose entre la multitud.

Su corazón dio un vuelco inmediatamente, la sangre viajo rápidamente a su cabeza y soltó la copa de las manos. Estaba al borde del llanto, ¿Era posible?, los espasmos en su estomago se hacían más dolorosos y no podía moverse. Estaba seguro que era producto de su imaginación, era obvio; había bebido ya demasiado y sabia que su mente a veces le jugaba sucio. Pero esta vez no era como las anteriores, estaba seguro de que las otras personas también lo veían, sino; ¿Cómo esa mujer de vestido horrible hablaba con ÉL?, Estaba confundido, pero nada perdía con averiguar; así que salió corriendo por las escaleras, sin importarle a quien golpeara o pisara, bajo corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, corrió y corrió, y las escaleras se hacían interminables. Cuando finalmente las bajo todas, se movió entre la gente bruscamente, no le importo cuantas copas de champagne derramara ni cuantas personas se molestaran con el por su brusquedad, estaba a escasos 10 pasos de la puerta de salida, que había cruzado aquel chico que lo hacía estremecer.

Kurt cruzo la puerta y se detuvo al borde de la acera, agitado miro a ambos lados, buscando al chico que había seguido, pero no había nadie. Lo sabía, había sido su imaginación.

Se quedo parado ahí para recuperar aire; de repente sintió una mirada sobre él, una mirada que venía de enfrente, seguramente del otro lado de la acera.

Tomo otra bocanada de aire y levanto la cara, de inmediato sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podrían salir de sus orbitas, una avalancha de sentimientos se apodero de él. Del otro lado de la acera estaba el, Blaine Anderson, mirándolo.

De repente, el universo había desaparecido para Kurt, y solo habían quedado él y Blaine mirándose a través de la calle…


	7. Tenerte y no tenerte

**¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos sus reviews; es muy satisfactorio saber que la historia les está gustando, como siempre el capitulo va con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Sé que había dicho que no actualizaría en lo que restaba de la semana, pero hoy tuve un rato libre entre clases y aproveche para escribir un poco, es un capitulo cortito y la verdad se que no es el mejor que he escrito; aun asi espero que lo disfruten mucho, y si no les agrado, con gusto pueden hacérmelo saber! :D … ok me despido, les deseo suerte y gracias por leer**

**Glee No me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX**

**CAPITULO 7:**

Blaine estaba fastidiado de estar en esa fiesta, lo único que quería hacer era encontrarlo; verlo y hablarle si podía, había estado pensando en que le diría durante toda la noche; ¿Cómo reaccionaría, y si estaba con ese idiota de Karofsky, o con alguien más? Intentaba que esos pensamientos no llegaran a su mente, pero era imposible; ya había pasado casi un año, no había sabido nada de él y absolutamente todo era posible.

Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, ya estaba arto de que Vincent Montgomery lo persiguiera por todo el salón para presentarlo con directores de Broadway, era como si lo estuviera ofreciendo al mejor postor.

Finalmente la puerta de salida estaba frente a él, pero inmediatamente fue bloqueada por una mujer regordeta de unos 50 años que usaba un vestido entallado que la hacía ver bastante mal, ella se acerco "seductoramente" y lo saludo.

Blaine tardo un poco en alejarse de ella, quien le insistía que la acompañara por un trago. Finalmente el exhaustivo camino hacia la salida había terminado. Salió del gran salón y no vio a su chofer por ningún lado, pensó que debía llamarlo y camino hasta cruzar la calle. Mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo se miraba en un escaparate que había detrás de él; de repente sintió algo extraño, un impulso que nunca había sentido antes; cada fibra de su cuerpo le indicaba que tenía que regresar a la fiesta, tenía que moverse de ahí, cruzar la calle y volver; pero el dudaba, francamente estaba decepcionado por no haberlo encontrado, todo un largo viaje para nada; pero de repente ese impulso se hizo más y más fuerte y no pudo luchar más contra él, dio media vuelta y lo que vieron sus ojos lo hizo temblar.

Ahí estaba él; su Kurt, justo a unos metros de él, tan frágil como siempre, tan perfecto. Blaine había esperado tanto ese día, el día en que volvería a ver esos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado; había luchado contra las ganas de salir a buscarlo cada vez que lo recordaba, estar lejos de él había sido el peor castigo de su vida; pero hoy llegaba a su fin, era como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, otra vez estarían juntos.

Su monologo interno se interrumpió cuando el pálido chico levanto su rostro, sus miradas se habían cruzado de nuevo, esos ojos otra vez sobre los suyos.

De repente, el universo había desaparecido para Blaine, y solo habían quedado él y Kurt mirándose a través de la calle…

Kurt, aun atónito, no sabía qué hacer; no sabía si moverse, si correr a los brazos de Blaine, o solo esperar a que él diera el primer paso. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, pero finalmente vio como el moreno daba el primer paso; él se apresuro a imitarlo y camino. A medida de que Blaine apresuraba el paso él lo hacía también, estaba tan ansioso, sentía como su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho; ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan larga esa calle, cuando un segundo había tardado tanto en pasar?

Finalmente, luego de media docena de pasos se encontraba frente a él; lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos miel que conocía tan bien. Miles de sensaciones recorrían su delgado cuerpo a todas velocidades, no había ruido, ni había gente, no había nada; solo Blaine y él.

Con un último esfuerzo se deshizo del poco temor que aun tenia y se lanzo sobre el él; rodeo su cuello con sus manos y lo abrazo; lo apretó tan fuerte atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él con una fuerza tal que parecía que quería que ambos cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. El joven moreno le correspondió rodeando su cintura.

Kurt se sentía fuera de él, como si eso no estuviera pasando, era perfecto; sentía la respiración de Blaine en su oído, podría haber muerto ahí mismo y nada hubiera importado.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, a mitad de la calle, hasta que Blaine se separo de Kurt sonriendo.

Kurt se extraño un poco; ¿Por qué se había separado de él, acaso no quería permanecer por siempre así, juntos, en medio de su propio universo? Agacho un poco la cara, un poco decepcionado, ¿Y si se había hecho ilusiones y si…? pero su dialogo interno fue interrumpido cuando Blaine tomo su mano, el ojiverde no levanto la cara; pero de repente el chico de ojos miel tomo su mentón suavemente y la levanto quedando dejándola a muy pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Hola- dijo Blaine tiernamente y sin previo aviso lo beso. Era su beso, el que tanto había estado buscando en labios equivocados; lo conocía perfectamente, sabía cómo y a qué ritmo moverse. No podía distinguir donde estaba, de repente Ahora si era oficial, se encontraba fuera del planeta con Blaine, SU Blaine.

Su beso fue interrumpido por los aplausos del guardia del edificio y de algunos mirones que habían presenciado todo el romántico episodio. Ellos solo sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano. -Deberíamos irnos- susurro Blaine.

Kurt iba recargado en la ventana del auto y Blaine no se candaba de admirarlo, en momentos tomaba su mano y la apretaba para comprobar que lo que pasaba era real. Se recargo en el hombro del ojiverde por el resto del camino sintiéndose en su gloria personal.

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Kurt y se bajaron del auto; el castaño se adelanto para abrir la puerta y Blaine despidió a su chofer argumentándole con una sonrisa oculta que no lo necesitaría toda la noche.

Era como una primera cita, pues ambos estaban nerviosos, Kurt invito a Blaine a sentarse en la sala y luego se sentó junto a él, solo se miraban y sonreían; no decían nada, para romper el silencio Kurt dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente

-¿Quieres un café?- dijo atropellando las palabras, los efectos de las copas de champagne que había tomado aún estaban sobre él. Blaine asintió e inmediatamente el ojiverde corrió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café torpemente, se sentía algo tonto, ¿Café? A quien se le ocurría ofrecer café en un momento como ese, negó con la cabeza, se recargo en la ventana y suspiro.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando los brazos de Blaine lo rodearon, el chico moreno besaba suavemente el cuello de Kurt, que se encontraba de espaldas; el castaño se estremeció y cerró los ojos; con un movimiento rápido se volteo para quedar de frente a su amado y comenzó a besarlo; cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo a él con fuerza, el moreno rodeo la cintura de Kurt mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, cada segundo que pasaba perdían el control, las manos de Blaine acariciaban la espada de Kurt y en momentos enterraba sus uñas en ella, haciendo que el ojiverde se estremeciera y externara un gemido ahogado.

Kurt se movió un poco, guiándose a tientas para salir de la cocina, Blaine no lo soltaba y lo seguía en automático; no podía detenerse, a tientas y chocando con todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, llegaron a la recamara del castaño, abrieron la puerta con dificultad, y se introdujeron a la habitación, se separaron un segundo solo para tomar aire y se miraron; Blaine le dirigió una mirada a Kurt como preguntándole si podía seguir adelante, Kurt se despojo de su saco y tomo al chico ojos de miel de la nuca bruscamente para seguir besándolo, pasaba su mano por los risos de Blaine, jalándolos un poco.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y finalmente cayeron sobre la cama; Blaine mordía el cuello de Kurt y este enterraba las uñas en la espalda del moreno, Kurt nunca se había sentido así, no tenía miedo, no le importaba nada; era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, su amor estaba intacto, como si nunca se hubieran separado; sin saber cómo los malos recuerdos invadieron la mente de Kurt, había recordado a Patrick Anderson advirtiéndole que se alejara de su hijo.

Kurt se libro de los brazos de Blaine y se levanto de la cama. Blaine se incorporo un poco extrañado y se apresuro a preguntar: -Kurt, ¿estás bien?-

Kurt estaba al borde del llanto, el encuentro con Blaine le había hecho olvidarse de él porque se habían separado, el pacto que había hecho con Patrick Anderson, de dejar a su hijo a cambio de que este no sufriera, había sido un estúpido, lo suyo con Blaine era imposible, hoy, ayer y siempre sería imposible. Soporto el llanto y volteo a ver al moreno.

-Tienes que irte, todo esto es un error; nos portamos como niños de preparatoria y esto ya no puede ser-

Blaine estaba atónito, sentado en la cama con el cabello alborotado, no dijo nada y tampoco se movió, no podía ser Kurt el que estuviera hablando, ese no era su Kurt

-Kurt, si estas así por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, créeme que no fue mi intención que tu…-

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza y comenzó a gritar:

-Blaine, entiende; ya no estamos en la preparatoria, ya no somos esos chicos tontos, yo tengo una vida aquí, tú tienes tu vida quien sabe dónde. ¿De verdad crees en esas tonterías de que el primer amor es para siempre?, ¡Sí!, tuvimos nuestro momento, fue bueno mientras duro pero termino, debemos superarlo y seguir, como lo habíamos venido haciendo; no sé porque viniste, no sé porque me preste a esto. Te pido que te vayas, y sigas tu camino; olvidémonos de este juego de adolescentes ya.-

Blaine quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, ¿Qué había pasado con su tierno Kurt?, ese que le hablaba no era él, quien estaba ahí era un intruso en el cuerpo de su amado. Se levanto de la cama y camino, hacia Kurt que le estaba dando la espalda y le dijo:

-Está bien Kurt, si así lo decidiste, así será-

Salió de la habitación y segundos después la puerta de entrada se azoto, Kurt no quiso moverse; sabía que si lo hacía no dudaría en ir tras él, lo estaba perdiendo otra vez.

El llanto que estuvo aguantando exploto, y una rabia descomunal se apodero de él; comenzó a lanzar por los aires todo a su paso; tomo la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la lanzo a las puertas del closet, lanzo todo lo que había sobre el tocador al suelo de un solo golpe y ya completamente fuera de si, golpeo el espejo de dicho mueble con el puño.

No todos los secretos de Kurt habían sido revelados, todavía había algo que nadie sabía, algo tan fuerte que lo había orillado a renunciar a su verdadero amor otra vez.

Con la mano sangrando se acurruco en la esquina de la habitación y siguió llorando, sacando todo el dolor, odio, frustración y tristeza que sentía; que había guardado desde hace mucho.

Un rato después, no supo cuanto con exactitud, se escucharon voces a través de la puerta de la entrada. Era Rondha con Jesse y Finn; la chica con voz preocupada lo llamaba: -Kurt, ¿estás aquí?-

-Les digo que no tienen de que preocuparse, si tampoco está aquí, tal vez se fue con alguien que conoció en la fiesta, no sé porque se preocupan tanto-

Rondha tocaba insistentemente, era obvia su preocupación; Kurt había abandonado la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie y no contestaba su celular ella se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado e irse toda la velada con Jesse. De repente recordó que Kurt escondía una llave en una maceta del corredor por si algún día se necesitaba. Corrió hacia dicha maceta y encontró una cajita metálica que contenía la llave, se abrió paso entre los chicos que estaban parados frente a ella y abrió, Rondha entro y comenzó a buscar a Kurt, miro en la cocina y encontró la cafetera prendida, Finn entro tras ella y señalo las cosas que hace un rato Kurt y Blaine habían tirado durante su sesión de besos, ambos se miraron extrañados.

Rondha inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien, por inercia se dirigió a la recamara de Kurt, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente soltó un grito.

Finn y Jesse corrieron a ver qué pasaba, cuando llegaron Rondha estaba de rodillas junto a Kurt, que se hallaba inconsciente. Finn se paso las manos por el cabello en señal de desconcierto al ver todos los muebles destruidos, se acerco a la pelirroja rápidamente y levanto a su hermano. Mientras Jesse salía de la habitación y llamaba a emergencias, Rondha y Finn se miraban incrédulos, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de todo lo que Kurt había vivido esa noche…


	8. Razones para seguir

**¡Hola de nuevo!, gracias de nueva cuenta por sus reviews que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior. Debo ser sincera, no puedo quedarme sin escribir; así que les dejo el nuevo capítulo, como siempre con mucho cariño y esperando sea de su agrado… Saludos y suerte. Nos leemos luego :)**

**GLEE no me pertenece, es propiedad de FOX**

**CAPITULO 8:**

Rondha, Finn y Jesse se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, estaban sentados sin decir nada, solo esperando al doctor que desde hace ya un rato estaba atendiendo a Kurt. Rondha estaba horrorizada, no entendía ni sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La última vez que vio a Kurt antes de que desapareciera él estaba bien, tranquilo, feliz, relajado; y ahora se encontraba en una sala de urgencias por que quizá el había intentado…

No quería pensar en esa palabra, el concepto que tenia de Kurt no se llevaba con ella; el joven había pasado por tantas cosas difíciles en su vida y aun así les había hecho frente, jamás busco la salida fácil. Intentaba aguantarse el llanto, no era el lugar ni el momento para doblarse.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor salió, inmediatamente Finn y Rondha se acercaron a él, temiendo escuchar lo peor.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermano? Pregunto Finn mirando al doctor con angustia

-El señor Hummel está bien- contesto el médico mientras guardaba su pluma en el bolsillo, lo que paso no fue un intento de suicidio como pensábamos

Los chicos exhalaron restándole algo de temor a sus preocupaciones

-Sufrió un colapso nervioso y tiene algunas cortadas en las manos, nada de gravedad; ya está estable, pero debimos darle un sedante para que se durmiera, si todo sigue así, podrá ser dado de alta mañana, les sugiero que vallan a descansar, no hace falta que se queden aquí- termino el doctor y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Finn y Rondha se miraron algo aliviados, y luego volvieron a sus asientos; no hacía falta preguntar, ambos se quedarían ahí hasta que pudieran ver con sus propios ojos que Kurt estaba bien. Jesse se despidió, argumentando que tenía que tomar un vuelo por la mañana y se fue.

Rondha no pudo dormir ni un segundo, en primer lugar porque las sillas en las que se encontraban eran muy incomodas y después porque se la paso pensando en que podría haberle pasado a Kurt. De antemano sabía que había tenido que ver con Blaine Anderson; ella conocía bien a Kurt, sabía que ningún aspecto de su vida estaba tan mal como ese. Ahora ya no sabía cómo proceder ¿Sería bueno traer a Blaine de regreso a Kurt o sería mejor si lo olvidaba? De repente entendió que la única forma de saberlo era que el mismo Kurt se lo dijera, pero ¿Cómo? Ahora el chico no podía recibir ningún sobresalto y podía estresarse de más, si Rondha confesaba saber lo de Blaine lo mataría. ¿Qué haría? Estaba en un callejón sin salida y necesitaba respuestas.

Los rayos de sol del amanecer se colaban por el enorme ventanal y daban directamente en el rostro de Blaine, que estaba sentado en el suelo, donde había caído dormido. Había pasado la noche entera vagando por las calles de Nueva York, con el corazón roto, los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar. Al despertar no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero tristemente los recuerdos regresaron a su mente segundos después.

Se levanto y miro el reloj, era medio día, camino hacia su maleta, que estaba sobre una silla y saco algo que siempre llevaba a donde quiera que fuera. Era un duplicado de la foto que Rondha había visto antes, la de él y Kurt en la graduación, se quedo mirándola un poco y deseo tanto regresar el tiempo a ese día. Donde podía ver la sonrisa de Kurt, escucharlo decir su nombre, sentir el calor de su abrazo

Pero luego la arrugo y la lanzo por al bote de basura, tenía que hacer lo que Kurt le dijo y seguir adelante, pero ¿Cómo puede seguir el mundo adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, como lidiaría con el amor que sentía hacia Kurt? Había una cosa que le dolía todavía un poco más, las palabras de Kurt eran idénticas a las que su padre le había dicho una vez, el día que había terminado con Kurt por primera vez:

-"_Deja de llorar Blaine, sé un hombre; no puedo concebir que creas tonterías como eso de que el primer amor es para siempre, ese chiquillo no fue tu primer amor, fue un juego tonto de niños de preparatoria; debes seguir adelante, espero que ahora entiendas lo que debes ser"-_

Tal vez su papa tenía razón, desde el principio; a Kurt no le había importado lo suficiente, no lo amaba como decía hacerlo, es decir, lo había engañado con el idiota de Karofsky, y luego solo lo había utilizado la noche anterior. Lo había hecho sentir pleno y feliz otra vez y luego solo lo había echado con la mano en la cintura, seguramente a esta hora estaba riéndose de el junto a su amado neandertal.

Ahora Blaine veía todo claro, su papá tenía razón, era enserio que solo quería lo mejor para él. Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado; todavía no era tarde, todavía podía seguir adelante, hacer una vida de verdad, hasta ahora solo había jugado al estúpido romántico. Era hora de ir por el camino que le pertenecía en la vida.

De ahora en adelante Kurt Hummel estaba muerto para él, se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigió al baño a ducharse, listo para su nueva vida.

Finn estaba al teléfono con Rachel mientras Rondha permanecía sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, el nosocomio estaba casi vacío, era medio día y aun no había noticias de Kurt, estaba a punto de ir a buscar al doctor para hacerle preguntas, cuando este apareció por la misma puerta que había aparecido varias veces durante toda la noche.

-El señor Hummel ha despertado, pueden verlo-

Rondha miro a Finn, lo indicado era que siendo el su hermano entrara primero; El chico aun en el teléfono le hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que entrara primero. La chica asintió y siguió al doctor. Caminaron un largo pasillo y casi al final el doctor le indico la habitación en la que Kurt se encontraba.

Rondha entro y vio a Kurt, como nunca antes lo había visto; parecía que algo había consumido la vida del chico. Su cabello no brillaba y estaba despeinado, su cara no lucia radiante como siempre, ahora se veía más pálido y acartonado.

Rondha suspiro y se acerco a la cama, se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí y tomo la mano de Kurt. El chico no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba; era como si no hubiera notado que su amiga estaba ahí, ella apretó su mano y lo llamo por su nombre varias veces:

Luego de varias repeticiones el chico bajo un poco la cara, señalando que la había escuchado y luego volvió a su postura inicial. Rondha se levanto para que pudiera verlo de frente y volvió a decir

-Kurt, por favor; ¿Qué pasa? Háblame, dime algo; lo que sea; quiero saber que estas bien, por favor-

El chico volvió a mover los ojos pero seguía sin decir nada.

-Ok, me quedare aquí, hasta que quieras decirme algo-

Y se sentó en la silla de nuevo

-¿Quedan razones para seguir adelante, Rondha?-

Kurt al fin había dicho algo, Rondha suspiro aliviada y aguantando lo más que podía el llanto respondió.

-Claro que las hay Kurt, demasiadas, tantas como tu desees-

El chico tomo la mano de Rondha y la apretó como nunca antes lo había hecho, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Nunca fue mi intención rendirme, no luchar por lo que quería; dejar que los otros manejaran mi vida y mis sentimientos. Traicione a todos los que creen en mi siendo débil; pero ya no lo seré mas, dejare ir todo lo que me hace daño, ya perdí demasiado-

Rondha escuchaba atentamente a su amigo, que parecía estar deshaciéndose por dentro, ella aguantaba el llanto, pues lo menos que necesitaba era ver gente desmoronándose con él. Cuando el chico termino su discurso la pelirroja se apresuro a decirle al chico:

-Tú no eres débil, no, nunca vuelvas a decir eso; eres la persona más valiente que he conocido-

Quizá Rondha no sabía lo que le había sucedido a Kurt la noche anterior, pero entendía que la mayor parte del sufrimiento del joven tenía que ver con Blaine y que sus discurso giraba en torno a cómo había renunciado a este por las intimidaciones de Patrick Anderson. Lo curioso del caso es que Rondha tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas sin saberlo.

-Cada momento es una razón para seguir, el pasado no importa ya; hay que enfocarse al futuro; y te prometo que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y que hare lo que quede en mis manos para traer la felicidad a ti, moveré el cielo mar y tierra por ella-

Kurt sonrió, conmovido; y pensó que la vida era injusta; pues Rondha le estaba demostrando lo mucho que lo amaba, pero desgraciadamente el no podía corresponderle de la misma manera, la amaba, sí; pero como se ama a un hermano, además se dio cuenta de que ilusionándola había jugado con sus sentimientos, y se prometió que el también estaría para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, pero fueron interrumpidos por Finn, que entraba a la habitación con semblante de preocupación.

-Los dejare para que hablen-, dijo Rondha, y se salió un poco más tranquila de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue dado de alta, Rondha pensó que lo mejor sería que Kurt se quedara unos días en su casa, hasta que se recuperara bien. Finn los acompaño hasta ahí, solo para despedirse; tenía que regresar a Ohio, pues tenía un juego de futbol muy importante en puerta.

-Nos veremos en 3 semanas Finn, en tu boda- le dijo Kurt emocionado; el alto joven solo asintió y le dio un efusivo abrazo, al igual que a Rondha

Rondha instalo a Kurt en la otra recamara libre del departamento y luego se sentó en la sala a ver el periódico, en el encontró un artículo del debut de Rachel en la sección de sociales; había fotos de todos ellos; pero una entre todas hizo que su corazón saltara, era Blaine, ¡Blaine Anderson había estado en la fiesta también!; su mente comenzó a trabajar como siempre lo hacía cuando sacaba deducciones, pero fue interrumpida por Kurt que se paro tras ella, era demasiado tarde para esconder el periódico, el chico ya había visto la foto.

Rondha no se movió; estaba buscando como preguntarlo, era el momento; de que Kurt revelara sus secretos.

-Lo que te paso fue por él verdad Kurt, viste a Blaine en la fiesta-

Kurt se quedo atónito parado a un lado de la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos en evidente señal de sorpresa

-¿Qué sabes tú de Blaine?-

Rondha le hizo seña para que se sentara, aclaro la voz y dijo:

-El primer día que salimos a Central Park, recibí una llamada de él y me dijo su nombre, era claro que te estaba buscando, pues tu lo llamaste una noche antes en el karaoke, luego el día de las fotografías, cuando encontré tus fotos de Dalton vi una, donde estaban sus nombres escritos; ahí descubrí quien era-

Kurt estaba sin palabras, Rondha era muy astuta, sabia demasiadas cosas.

-Blaine fue solo un amor de preparatoria, nada relevante- se apresuro a contestar el chico

-Kurt, no me mientas más por favor; lo sé todo, se porque tuviste que alejarte de él, Mercedes me lo dijo todo-

Inmediatamente Kurt se vio perdido, no estaba enojado; sabía que Rondha tenía una razón para hacer todo eso. Ya no tenía sentido mentirle

-Tuve que mentirle Rondha, tuve que dejarlo ir por su propio bien; lo amo tanto como para verlo sufrir, fue tan difícil tenerlo entre mis brazos, besarlo de nuevo; pero no es posible; se lo prometí a su padre.

El chico no lloraba, estaba demasiado tranquilo

-Kurt, de que hablas, ¿Qué promesa? El hombre te intimido, te dio razones estúpidas, un padre no es capaz de hacerle eso a su hijo; solo lo hizo par que te alejaras

-AMENAZO CON MATARME- grito Kurt, que seguía muy tranquilo, solo le temblaban un poco las manos y tenía los ojos rojos.

Rondha no dijo nada, solo se tapo la boca con las manos y espero a que el ojiverde prosiguiera su discurso.

-Aquel día en que lo conocí, me dijo que tenía que alejarme de su hijo; que tenía que dejarlo para que el pudiera hacer su vida como se debía; como un verdadero Anderson. Yo me negué, le dije que amaba a Blaine y que no podría separarnos, que no podía elegir el destino de su hijo. Cuando vio que yo estaba decidido y que no me intimidaba comenzó a amenazarme enserio-

Rondha solo miraba a Kurt sin expresión en la cara

-Dijo que si la única forma de que su hijo siguiera el buen camino era hacerlo a la mala lo haría, dijo que destruiría mi vida de todas las maneras posibles y luego me mataría y comenzó a cumplirlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por que había abandonado el sueño de Broadway? Él intercedió para que eso sucediera, también lo hizo para que Julliard rechazara mi solicitud. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? Aun temo que si se entera de que estuve con él la otra noche haga algo más; ese tipo es un demonio; se que sería capaz de hacerle daño a Blaine.

Rondha no dijo nada, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que decirle a Kurt para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Yo lo amo, y lo amare siempre; pero no podemos estar juntos, así lo quiso el destino, al fin lo he entendido-

Los chicos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada en la sala, Rondha seguía buscando que decirle a Kurt, y el chico estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, el hecho de que alguien más supiera lo que había callado por mucho tiempo lo hacía sentir mejor.

Lejos de ahí, en Ohio; Blaine Anderson caminaba por el aeropuerto, llamaba por su celular, iba demasiado sereno, incluso se podría decir que contento:

-Hola, padre; habla Blaine, estoy en Ohio. He regresado.-


	9. Familias

**¡Hola!, ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, una vez más nos encontramos de nuevo; aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, está un tanto largo pero es que una vez que empiezo a escribir inspirada no puedo detenerme!. También quiero anunciarles que esta historia está por llegar a su fin muy pronto, pero ya tengo lista una nueva historia, que espero también les guste; por supuesto también tratara de Klaine :). **

**Una cosa más, les encargo sus reviews; ya sé que puede resultar molesta la insistencia, pero de verdad es triste no ver casi ninguno :(. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que es una gran motivación leer que a alguien le gusta tu trabajo y hasta es una fuente de inspiración. Y por supuesto gracias a todos aquellos que siempre comentan! Bueno, sin más por el momento los dejo con la continuación, cuídense y sean felices! Mucha suerte**

**CAPITULO 9:**

Era difícil saber porque, pero los días pasaban muy lentos en Nueva York. Kurt trabajaba arduamente preparando su colección para la pasarela de fin de cursos que estaba muy cerca, y al mismo tiempo confeccionaba los vestidos que usarían las chicas del antiguo Glee club como damas de honor en la boda de Rachel y Finn, que estaba a tan solo una semana; Rondha a su vez, se encargaba de sus propios proyectos de fin de año y en mantener a Kurt ocupado; trataba de que el ojiverde no tuviera ningún minuto libre para pensar en Blaine y así no estuviera en peligro de caer en una crisis nerviosa de nuevo. Y de igual manera, para poder vigilarlo todo el tiempo; la pelirroja lo había invitado a vivir con ella; Kurt había sido renuente al principio; pero luego de una enorme campaña de convencimiento acepto.

Era jueves casi a la media noche y ambos se encontraban cociendo cristales a las finas telas color lavanda de los vestidos cuando el teléfono de Rondha sonó; ambos chicos se extrañaron un poco, pues era raro que alguien llamara a tan altas horas de la noche. La joven se levanto y corrió apresurada a contestar. Kurt con curiosidad trataba de escuchar con quien hablaba; muy dentro de sí guardaba la esperanza de que fuera Blaine buscándolo; 15 minutos después Rondha salió de su recamara, donde se había recluido para atender a la llamada y se quedo parada junto a una ventana de la sala.

Kurt la miro, esperando a que le diera detalles de dicha llamada; la chica al darse cuenta dijo:

-Eran mis padres; quieren que valla mañana Arizona, de urgencia-

Kurt se alarmo un poco al escuchar la última parte de la frase y pregunto:

-¿Todo está bien? Porque si pasa algo puedes contarme y ambos buscaremos una solución…-

El chico últimamente se había sentido algo inútil, pues toda la gente a su alrededor trataba de reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, asi que pensaba que ahora le correspondía a él ser el fuerte.

-No, todo bien; es solo que me extraño que me llamaran con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, no dijeron nada más; solo que necesitaban mi ayuda y presencia para que papá cerrara un negocio importante-

Kurt arqueo las cejas, luego se levanto y acomodo cuidadosamente las telas lavanda en su caja, tomo a Rondha del brazo y la encamino a su recamara.

-Entonces habrá que hacer tu maleta- repuso el chico mientras habría el closet de su amiga.

Rondha de verdad estaba alarmada, no al punto de ponerse histérica; algo le decía que lo que pasaría no sería nada bueno. Segundos después abandono sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada furtiva de Kurt sobre ella.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?- dijo el joven

-Sí, necesito tus consejos de moda- contesto la joven riendo.

Al otro día muy temprano, los chicos salieron de casa rumbo al aeropuerto; Kurt se había ofrecido llevarla, así saldría y se distraería un poco de su trabajo.

En el camino hablaron acerca de lo emocionados que estaban por Finn y Rachel, pues su amor de preparatoria se había mantenido estable a pesar de la distancia que existía entre ellos. Rondha vio que la cara de Kurt comenzaba a pintarse de tristeza y decidió cambiar el tema.

El presentimiento extraño que sentía desde que había recibido la llamada la noche anterior no la dejaba en paz; trataba de deducir que clase de negocio sería tan urgente para hacerla ir tan precipitadamente y solo un fin de semana.

Minutos después los chicos arribaron al aeropuerto, Kurt espero hasta que el vuelo de Rondha estuviera por salir, cuando eso sucedió se despidieron en la sala de espera con un abrazo y de lejos se sonrieron.

Durante el vuelo, que fue tranquilo y muy rápido, Rondha solo escuchaba música, por suerte el sentimiento negativo que sentía se disipaba conforme se acercaba a su destino.

La relación con sus padres no era muy buena, siempre la habían juzgado por querer cumplir sus sueños y no "hacer lo correcto", tal y como lo hacían sus hermanos, siempre la habían considerado "la oveja negra de la familia"; por eso ahora en Nueva York era muy feliz siendo independiente y sin nadie que estuviera revisando meticulosamente cada uno de sus actos con el fin de criticarlos, pero no podía evitar que el volver a Arizona le hiciera sentir nostalgia; ahí había pasado toda su infancia, ahí tenia buenos amigos que la habían apoyado en los malos momentos, ahí descubrió lo que siempre había querido ser.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto nadie la esperaba, no le resulto extraño; al contrario hubiera temido que algo de verdad estuviera mal si estaba alguien aguardando su regreso. Camino hacia la salida con su pequeña maleta y abordo un taxi.

Mientras recorría el camino a casa, recordaba el día que partió a Nueva York; cuando se sentía una niña que estaba a punto de llegar a un parque de diversiones, y que claro; tampoco ese día nadie la acompañaba. Decidió que si se iba a poner nostalgia sería mejor si se acompañaba de música, tomo sus audífonos y los coloco sobre sus oídos, la primera canción en aparecer era **Ordinary Day** de **Vanessa Carlton**; la cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisita, pues esa canción le recordaba a Kurt, y al día que se conocieron_._

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by; just a boy, just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky, and as he asked if i would come along; i started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines. He said take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand. And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words; although they did not feel, for i felt what I had not felt before. And you'd swear those words could heal, and as i looked up into those eyes; his vision borrows mine and i know he's no stranger, for i feel i've held him for all of time."_

Sonrió mucho por el recuerdo; aun después de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, seguía enamorada de Kurt y pensar en él un poco no le hacía mal a nadie.

Minutos después había llegado a su destino, bajo del taxi y se quedo parada frente a la enorme puerta de su casa unos segundos. Su casa se encontraba en un barrio residencial de los suburbios; era una casa muy grande, desde afuera se podían ver los cuidados jardines que la adornaban y un camino de piedras lisas que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Toco el timbre e inmediatamente se pudo ver venir corriendo a una mujer de mediana edad que parecía ser el ama de llaves; le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Señorita, que bueno que ya está aquí; todos temían que no viniera, gracias al cielo lo hizo-

Rondha sonrió forzadamente y camino dentro de esa casa, la cual había sido su jaula de oro por 18 años. Camino por el solitario vestíbulo hasta la sala de estar, ahí sentada en un sillón estaba su madre; Rondha solo se quedo mirándola, pero la mujer no se percato de que su hija estaba ahí y siguió hablando por teléfono. La pelirroja subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, la casa era muy silenciosa y parecía no haber nadie en ella; cuando termino las escaleras camino por un largo pasillo, hasta el fondo se encontraba una puerta blanca; Rondha la abrió e inmediatamente sintió como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado: el mismo cobertor en la cama, las mismas cortinas, las mismas fotografías pegadas en las paredes, y no se veía ni un rastro de polvo.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando estar en su hogar de Nueva York, o que mínimo Kurt estuviera con ella acompañándola para que la situación fuera menos incomoda. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello hasta los hombros, casi tan rojo como el de Rondha apareció ahí.

-Llegaste después de meses y no te detuviste siquiera a saludar a tu madre- dijo la mujer con la mano en la cintura.

Rondha no contesto, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas actitudes de parte de su madre que solo se limito a preguntar:

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que viniera?- dijo tratando de mesurar el enojo en su voz

-Tu padre tiene un trato muy grande que cerrar en el trabajo; uno que nos convendría a todos, su socio llegara esta noche con su familia y se quedaran todo el fin de semana; tu papá quería que el conociera a toda nuestra familia; además tiene un hijo de tu edad y queríamos que lo conocieras. ¿No sería perfecto? Tu padre trabajando hombro a hombro con su consuegro.- contesto su madre

Rondha levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa, era el mayor disparate que había escuchado; ahora sus padres querían usarla como carnada para atrapar al pez gordo de los negocios; no dijo nada, solo se quedo sentada en la cama.

-En el closet encontraras ropa nueva que compre para que la uses estos días, arréglate por favor; necesitas impresionar-

Y sin decir más su madre cerró la puerta y se alejo.

Rondha no se enojo, ni se altero; era lo típico en su familia, querer aparentar que vivían en un cuento de hadas, no le extrañaba que ya hubieran contado que ella se encontraba en Nueva York o en otra ciudad estudiando finanzas para después de terminar la carrera siguiera con el negocio familiar.

Un rato después, quien apareció en la puerta de su recamara era su padre; un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello negro que pintaba algunas canas y ojos pardos idénticos a los de la chica.

-Pero si es mi pequeño tesoro Neoyorkino- se acerco y dio un abrazo a la joven, la cual solo lo respondió secamente

-Hola papá- contesto sonriendo

-Qué bueno que viniste, creo que tu mamá te puso al tanto; así que espero que te diviertas esta noche, y que te agrade el chico que elegimos para ti- dijo Arthur Adams sonriendo

Rondha asintió con la cabeza, y dijo –Yo también lo espero- Sabia el protocolo a seguir; solo tenía que hacer como que le interesaba y que estaba de buen humor; aunque por dentro solo quisiera irse y no volver nunca.

Luego de eso su padre la abrazo y le beso la cabeza tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

El día paso rápido, y cuando Rondha se dio cuenta los invitados ya habían llegado; ella seguía en su habitación y solo escucho el alboroto que se hizo a raíz de esto; se levanto del sillón donde estaba leyendo y se miro al espejo por última vez antes de bajar a la que consideraría la mejor actuación de su vida, camino por las escaleras y miro un momento a los invitados y lo que vio la dejo sin habla y la saco completamente de control.

¿Era acaso una señal del destino de que tenía que actuar, o simplemente una maldición que la seguía a todos lados que iba? No lo sabía, pero el hecho de que Blaine Anderson estuviera en el vestíbulo de su casa, junto con su familia era lo menos que esperaba y lo menos que deseaba enfrentar en ese momento.

La chica fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por su padre, que la tomo del brazo y la acerco para presentarla ante los Anderson.

Primero saludo a Kate Anderson, la madre de Blaine; una mujer de mediana edad que usaba el cabello castaño obscuro en un elegante chongo alto y usaba un vestido verde manzana, la señora parecía agradable y jovial, la saludo con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Posteriormente toco el turno de conocer a Patrick Anderson, el hombre era muy parecido a Blaine, tenía el mismo cabello negro, cejas pobladas y ojos que su hijo; pero el hombre era más delgado que el joven, tenía una mirada intimidante, pero a Rondha no le provocaba ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera odio.

Y finalmente estaba frente a él; frente al chico que había buscado por meses, aquel que le había quitado el sueño, aunque no por los motivos comunes, y la había puesto en tantos dilemas. Era muy guapo, más que en las fotografías; pero ahora no sonreía, parecía un robot que solo se movía por inercia y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por estar feliz.

-Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa floja

-Rondha Adams- dijo la pelirroja compartiendo el gesto con el moreno.

Después de las presentaciones pasaron al comedor, Rondha y Blaine estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, seguramente en una de las estrategias de la madre de esta de acercarlos. La chica tenía una tormenta de pensamientos en su mente; ¿Era el momento de hablar con Blaine, de descubrir a su padre con él y cumplir su propósito de unirlo con Kurt? ¿Debía levantarse y gritar la verdad frente a todos los hipócritas ahí presentes? No sabía que hacer, y cada segundo perdido era hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Después de la cena todos estaban en el jardín charlando; Rondha en un afán de alejarse del ambiente de hipocresía y superficialidad que se respiraba se alejo de la reunión y se sentó en su viejo columpio que colgaba de un viejo árbol.

Ya eran demasiadas coincidencias, era el destino hablándole; definitivamente tenía que unir a Blaine y a Kurt; no había duda, Blaine estaba en el mismo estado que Kurt; ambos parecían catatónicos, con la mirada perdida en todo momento, su amor seguía intacto a pesar de las intrigas de Patrick Anderson; de repente sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella, no volteo ni se movió, sabía que seguramente sería su madre que venía por ella para unirse a la conversación.

-También huyes de la conversación aburrida-

La chica se sobresalto y volteo, era Blaine y le sonreía; ella se levanto del columpio y sonrió también.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto para huir- contesto y tomo a Blaine del brazo.

Recorrieron todo el enorme jardín que era enorme, pasando por la alberca y la cancha de tenis para llegar a un pequeño hueco donde que quedaba entre dos árboles viejos y había una banca oxidada. Rondha se sentó e invito a Blaine a sentarse con ella.

-Entonces, tu también crees que todo eso que hacen nuestros padres con nuestras vidas es estúpido e hipócrita- Pregunto el chico que parecía haberse quitado su máscara felicidad.

Rondha asintió con la cabeza buscando como empezar la charla sin que Blaine se diera cuenta lo mucho que lo conocía. El silencio se torno incomodo, ni el moreno ni la pelirroja emitían ningún sonido, solo se escuchaban las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el viento nocturno.

-Perdona que lo diga Blaine, pero parece que a ti te agrada todo esto- dijo sin pensar Rondha

-Disculpa- dijo Blaine con sorpresa

-Bueno, es la impresión que me das- contesto Rondha, rogando que Blaine no fuera bueno para detectar las mentiras, Rondha se estaba esforzando mucho por sacar a Kurt a la conversación.

-Es lo único que me queda; tomar la vida que mi padre me da para ser "feliz", la vida que yo elegí no funciono; cometí muchos errores, di todo de mí y no recibí nada a cambio, entregue….-

-¿Tu corazón?...- se apresuro a contestar la chica, había encontrado su oportunidad.

La cara de Blaine fue de mucho dolor, casi al punto de soltar las lagrimas.

-Asi fue- respondió

-¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?- dijo Rondha

Blaine la miro, dudando, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué interés podría tener en su vida?, pero algo de aquella chica pelirroja le daba confianza para hablar; después de todo, lo comprendía, seguramente había pasado por lo mismo.

-Es una larga historia- Suspiro el chico y comenzó a contarla

Blaine comenzó la historia aclarando que era gay. Después de eso comenzó a contar la misma historia que Rondha había escuchado una vez de parte de Mercedes y luego de Kurt; compartían exactamente los mismos detalles. De repente Blaine detenía el relato un momento y respiraba profundo para no llorar, en otros momentos; especialmente cuando aparecia Karofsky apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza.

Cuando llego a la parte de la historia en la que termina su relación con Kurt en el salón de coro no pudo contener algunas lágrimas y agrego.

-¿Estaba enamorado de ese tipo, de ese idiota que lo acosaba todo el tiempo y lo miraba como idiota? Claramente, yo estaba muy celoso; pero aun así no era razón para que se refugiara en él, no era posible, algo en mi me decía que Kurt mentía, no podía dejarme así. Pero lo acepte, decidí darle su tiempo y esperarlo; pero mi padre intervino…-

Esa última frase le cayó a Rondha como un chorro de agua fría en la cara y estuvo a punto de contarle a Blaine todo lo que el hombre le había hecho a Kurt.

-Mi padre no soportaba verme llorar por Kurt, me miraba con asco, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo; su única salida fue enviarme a Inglaterra, según él para que pudiera recuperarme, pero sabía que era solo para alejarme de él, como si quisiera ocultar algo.- dijo el moreno, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Luego siguió contando su vida en la campiña inglesa sin Kurt y la parte de la historia que Rondha desconocía; su encuentro con Kurt en Nueva York

La chica escucho atentamente el relato de Blaine, como se habían encontrado en la fiesta y el episodio en casa de Kurt, el cual lo había llevado a su colapso nervioso. Estaba boquiabierta, pues todo eso eran detalles desconocidos para ella; trato de disimular y siguió escuchando a Blaine

-Y me dijo que me fuera, que olvidara todo lo que habíamos pasado; que era solo un luego de niños; te das cuenta, primero me besa, me demuestra que me ama tanto como yo a él y después me corre sin más palabras. Me rompió el corazón, ahí me di cuenta de que en verdad me había dejado de amar. Me dijo las mismas palabras que mi padre; así me di cuenta de que a final de cuentas mi él tenía razón, y que enamorarme de Kurt fue la peor cosa que pudo pasar. Por eso ahora acepto la vida que mi papá planeo para mi, una vida donde yo soy el hijo heterosexual modelo.-

Rondha estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, las amenazas de su padre hacía Kurt, el sabotaje a su relación. Pero no le correspondía a ella, sino a Kurt; ahora con la versión de la historia de Blaine comprendía todo, era el momento de unirlos, y dependía de ella.

Después de eso solo abrazo cálidamente a Blaine que lloraba desconsolado, deseando poder transmitirle algo del amor de Kurt.

El resto del fin de semana estuvo plagado de hipocresías de parte de las dos familias; en momentos Blaine se unía, pero fuera de eso, ambos chicos pasaron el fin de semana platicando sus respectivas historias y hablando de Kurt. Blaine hablaba del ojiverde de la misma manera que lo hacia este, cada frase que trataba de él llevaba impresa todo el amor del mundo.

Rondha se sentía rara, como si estuviera del otro lado del cristal de la relación de Blaine y Kurt. Por supuesto, jamás hizo ninguna señal que dejara al descubierto que el moreno hablaba de su roomate.

El domingo por la mañana, los Anderson dejaron la casa de los Adams; Rondha y Blaine se despidieron con un abrazo cálido y el chico le agradeció a Rondha su comprensión. Los padres de la pelirroja estaban encantados de que su hija y Blaine hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntos; y no repararon en hacérselo saber a la chica, incluso antes de que el auto de los Anderson arrancara.

Después de eso, Rondha ya no pudo soportar más hipocresías y sonrisas fingidas y salió de su casa con rumbo a Nueva York. Se de la casa sin avisar y sin despedirse de nadie; cada paso que daba la hacía sentir más liberada.

Un rato después se encontraba camino a Nueva York, con un plan en mente para unir a Kurt y Blaine y dispuesta a todo por lograrlo.


	10. Sentimientos

**¡Hola! Bueno al fin termine la historia. Les dejo el 10º y hasta ahora penúltimo capítulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, si es posible hoy mismo subiré el capítulo final. Gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo ¡gracias por seguir mi historia! Cada que leo sus reviews se pinta una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me alegro de haber creado mi cuenta. ¡Muchos Saludos! 3**

**CAPITULO 10:**

Blaine había decido regresar a Westerville a vivir con su familia para olvidarse de Kurt. Después de que el ojiverde lo corriera de su casa diciéndole que lo suyo había sido un juego de niños, decidió que lo olvidaría y que haría una vida "normal" lejos de él para siempre. Tomo el primer vuelo que lo llevara a Ohio, sin pensarlo demasiado; no quería que nada lo distrajera de su fin, sabía que si se detenía a pensarlo un poco no se atrevería y regresaría corriendo por Kurt. Algo dentro de él le decía que el joven Hummel aun lo amaba, que lo que hacía era solo por una razón, pero después pensaba que tan solo estaba esperanzado en eso.

Cuando arribo al aeropuerto, una madrugada, llamo a su padre, para avisarle que había tomado una decisión y que estaba en Ohio, como lo había prometido. Mientras uno de los choferes de su padre lo llevaba a su casa, la cual había abandonado muchos meses atrás, recordó la promesa que hizo con su padre justo el día que había terminado con Kurt:

"-_Deja de llorar Blaine, sé un hombre; no puedo concebir que creas tonterías como eso de que el primer amor es para siempre, ese chiquillo no fue tu primer amor, fue un juego tonto de niños de preparatoria; debes seguir adelante, espero que ahora entiendas lo que debes ser"- decía Patrick Anderson mientras señalaba a su hijo con el dedo índice _

_-No son tonterías, yo amo a Kurt y sé que él me ama, solo estamos pasando un mal momento- Sollozaba el joven moreno_

_-¡Despierta Blaine!, hasta ese Kurt se harto de ti y prefirió a un chico que si pareciera un hombre- _

_Blaine lo miro atónito, su padre nunca le había dicho algo tan hiriente, Patrick se dio cuenta de eso y prosiguió:_

_-Mira hijo, si ese muchacho Hummel siente algo por ti te buscara, se dará cuenta de que lo de hoy fue solo otra de sus peleas, si eso pasa yo permitiré que estén juntos, seré el padre comprensivo que siempre has querido y querré a tu novio tanto como a ti- _

_Blaine miro a su padre, esas palabras no podían venir de él, debía haber algo oculto_

_-Pero si no te busca…- prosiguió ante la mirada de su primogénito –Tu te iras de Westerville, todo el tiempo que quieras; para recuperarte de tu rompimiento, podrás irte a donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras; y cuando hayas pensado bien las cosas y te des cuenta de que él único camino para la felicidad es que seas un verdadero hombre, volverás a Ohio listo para seguir mis pasos-_

_Blaine acepto, era obvio que Kurt lo buscaría; incluso si ahora mismo iba a buscar su móvil se daría cuenta de que tenía un mensaje del ojiverde disculpándose esperándolo. Pero no hubo nada; ni ese día, ni al siguiente, ni 2 días después. El corazón de Blaine estaba roto, más que eso; al parecer había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Asi que después de considerarlo mucho, decidió que debía irse._

Y así fue como escapo a la campiña inglesa, donde vivió como anacoreta por varios meses. Luego, cierto día se presento la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Kurt y la aprovecho; pero esto no salió como esperaba, al contrario; fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se dio cuenta que siguiendo a su corazón solo se destruía mas y mas. Como le había prometido a su padre, cuando tuviera esa revelación, estaría listo para una vida "normal".

Por eso estaba de vuelta en Ohio; porque su mente le decía que era lo mejor, que lo haría feliz; ahora su corazón seria silenciado para no causarle más daño.

Patrick Anderson recibió a su hijo con un abrazo y Blaine solo se limito a corresponder.

-Hijo, llegas en el mejor momento; estamos por cerrar un trato que nos dejara enormes ganancias, tú puedes encargarte de sacarlo adelante, con mi ayuda y la asesoría de nuestros expertos serias el miembro más joven del comité. ¡Para cuando tengas 30 tendrás a todos comiendo de tu mano!; además mi socio tiene una hermosa hija de tu edad y la podrás conocer en cuanto se concrete la cita- dijo el hombre con el orgullo reflejado en su rostro

-Lo vez, siguiendo mis pasos no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nunca más sufrirás ni derramaras lagrimas estúpidas- ¡Bienvenido a la vida hijo!.

Pero había algo con lo que Patrick Anderson no contaba, aquella chica que esperaba fuera su nuera, era quien iba a derrumbar todos sus planes para Blaine, quien uniría lo que le había costado tanto separar.

Rondha abrió la puerta de la casa de golpe, asuntado a Kurt que se encontraba en la sala eligiendo telas, aventó su maleta por el pasillo y camino sin hacer caso de lo que el joven castaño le decía. Entro a su recamara y se lanzo a la cama, solo quería llorar por horas; con la esperanza de olvidar el peor fin de semana de su vida.

Kurt entro tras ella y se quedo parado en la puerta con las manos en la cintura:

-Hola Rondha, sabes, casi me matas de un infarto cuando llegaste; no te esperaba hasta más tarde y pensé que serias un delincuente juvenil que…- Pero el alegre discurso del chico se detuvo cuando vio a su amiga ahogada en su propio llanto; inmediatamente corrió a la cama donde la pelirroja estaba y se acostó junto a ella

-Rondha, que pasa; me asustas, nunca te había visto llorando así-

La chica siguió llorando casi por una hora, lloraba por todo lo que había sucedido en su casa durante el fin de semana, como sus padres solo se preocupaban por la apariencia que pudieran dar frente a los Anderson; lloraba porque en ningún momento se habían preocupado por sus sentimientos ni intereses, lloraba porque ella significaba solo una forma de negociar. Kurt permaneció junto a ella, muerto de angustia, pues no entendía que pasaba y en ratos lloraba con ella.

Finalmente se levanto y se sentó, lista para contarle a Kurt lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento Kurt, no fue el mejor viaje de mi vida-

-Ya lo veo- respondió el chico acercándole una caja de pañuelos -¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Mi familia es el peor porque Kurt, estoy tan avergonzada de ellos; son superficiales y materialistas. Ni siquiera les importo que me fuera sin avisarles, fue un largo fin de semana, tenía que desahogarme- dijo la chica, que tenía los ojos hinchados.

De repente recordó que tenía que contarle a Kurt acerca de todo lo que había sucedido con Blaine, no sabía bien como empezar; no quería dañar las emociones del chico que parecían tan controladas en ese momento; lo pensó lo mas que pudo en esos segundos que permanecieron sin hablar.

-Kurt, debemos hablar de algo muy serio- dijo Rondha con temor, tenía que ir con mucho cuidado para que Kurt escuchara toda la historia y no se pusiera histérico.

-Me estas asustando Rondha Adams, pero adelante, ¿que sucede?- respondió el ojiverde

-Kurt, este fin de semana conocí a Blaine-

Kurt se levanto de un salto de la cama y se quedo parado a mitad del cuarto, con la mirada perdida

-¿Cómo que conociste a Blaine?-

Su padre es socio del mío, y estuvieron en mi casa este fin de semana

Rondha empezó a contar todo lo acontecido durante el fin de semana, Kurt permanecía parado en medio del cuarto; ahora era él quien lloraba inconsolable. De repente interrumpió a Rondha y dijo:

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto Rondha? Que muera de dolor o que salga corriendo a buscarlo, que le diga: "Oh Blaine, tu padre me amenazo de muerte, pero yo te amo y solo lo ignorare" ¿No te das cuenta? Si le digo eso también lo hare sufrir, y más de lo que yo quisiera, ES SU PADRE, no puedo hacer que lo odie-

Rondha se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a Kurt, sus intentos de hacerle saber lo que había sucedido de forma tranquila habían fracasado; ahora ambos se enfrascarían en una de sus peleas: así que comenzó a decir:

-No puedo creerlo de ti, simplemente no puedo creer que pienses en otros antes que en ti, ¿No te das cuenta Kurt? Lo que estás haciendo solo le facilita las cosas a Patrick Anderson, le será más fácil destruirle la vida a su hijo si no actúas; entiende Kurt, tu felicidad es la felicidad de Blaine, sufre más ahora pensando que lo odias y que lo cambiaste por otro chico. Lo que haces no es por amor, es miedo; miedo de enfrentar a Patrick Anderson.-

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando digo AMENAZO CON MATARME Rondha?, ese hombre no se tienta el corazón, ni siquiera con su hijo- respondió Kurt gritando

-Ese hombre es un cobarde que se esconde en su máscara de poderoso, pero no tiene nada porque vivir, esta solo; ni su esposa ni su hijo sienten el más mínimo rayo de cariño por él cualquier cosa puede destruirlo, no merece compasión; y tu solo lo estas ayudando Kurt, y de paso estas mandando a Blaine por el mismo camino; ¡lo estas abandonando! A veces creo que de verdad no lo amas lo suficiente-

Kurt volteo la mirada a Rondha con una expresión de furia que podría asustar a cualquiera y le dijo.

-¿Tu que sabes del amor Rondha? ¿Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos?, tú no tienes que vivir con un hueco en el pecho por no tener junto a ti lo que más amas en el mundo, por saber que sufre y solo quieres mitigar un poco de ese sufrimiento. Desde el momento en el que vi a Blaine supe que yo había nacido para él, que sin saberlo era mi razón por respirar.- Las lagrimas de Kurt corrían por su rostro, pero la expresión de este era completamente contraria, estaba furioso y ya no pensaba en lo que decía:

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Rondha?, piensas demasiado en ti, nunca has hecho nada por alguien que no seas tú; nunca has sentido la necesidad de trasponer tu propia felicidad por la de alguien más. Por eso no entiendes mi manera de actuar.

Parecía que a Rondha le habían clavado miles de cuchillos en todo el cuerpo, que Kurt le dijera eso era lo más cruel que podría sucederle; ella había renunciado a la oportunidad de estar con él por acercarlo a Blaine; la chica indignada salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir:

-Perfecto Kurt, haz lo que quieras, se agotaron mis intenciones de ayudarte. Termina tu vida solo; porque después de Blaine nunca habrá nadie para ti, jamás será suficiente lo que hagan por ti. Solo piensa una cosa, ¿Qué interés tengo yo en unirte con Blaine, que ganaría? No has considerado el hecho de que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, porque verte sufrir me hace sufrir a mí, no te das cuenta acaso de que yo hago esto porque te amo. Solo piénsalo quieres…

Después de eso, Kurt se quedo en la habitación solo, atónito por lo que había pasado y Rondha se sentó en un sillón de la sala, demasiado dolida como para volver y arreglar las cosas. Por un largo rato no se escucho ningún sonido dentro de la casa.

Kurt no podía creer lo que había escuchado; en algún momento lo supuso, pero jamás se atrevió a aceptar que Rondha hacia tantas cosas por él porqué de verdad podría sentir algo más que simple amistad, algo muchísimo más fuerte. Ni siquiera Mercedes, que era su primera mejor amiga había hecho cosas así por él

Rondha entendía a Kurt; para ella era muy fácil solo decirle lo que hiciera, ella no había sido amenazada, ni tampoco tenía la culpa de haberla herido con sus palabras, pues él no tenía idea de sus sentimientos.

Ambos chicos reflexionaron a solas acerca de lo que habían dicho, como habían herido al otro sin haber querido, y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, se movieron de su lugar al mismo tiempo con la intención de llegar a donde estaba el otro; a mitad del pasillo se encontraron y se quedaron mirándose por un momento antes de perderse en un abrazo cálido y fraternal. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron, dando por hecho que se habían perdonado.

-Lo hare Rondha, voy a enfrentar a Patrick Anderson, recuperare a Blaine sin importar nada- dijo Kurt decidido, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro –Y como ultimo favor quiero pedirte tu ayuda, sé que no podre acercarme a Blaine por mi cuenta, para eso te necesito-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Kurt, y claro que te ayudare- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron por horas en la sala hablando; tratando planear como harían las cosas. Era la última oportunidad, si esta vez no funcionaba Kurt y Blaine estarían condenados a vivir lejos el uno del otro para siempre.

Hasta ese momento todo iba a su favor; Blaine vivía de nuevo en Westerville, y Rondha y Kurt estarían en Ohio el próximo fin de semana para la boda de Rachel y Finn, darían "el gran golpe" el viernes por la tarde; cuando llegaran a Ohio.

La semana fue tranquila, a pesar de la mezcla que sentimientos que transitaba en cada uno. La presión por las últimas semanas de clases, la emoción por la boda de Finn y Rachel, y los nervios por el encuentro con Blaine.

Para el viernes por la mañana Kurt y Rondha estaban llegando a casa de los Hummel; Burt y Carole los recibieron con abrazos efusivos, a diferencia de Finn, que parecía un autómata con la mirada perdida; Kurt no pudo contener la risa, su hermano estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios; el solo los saludo de lejos sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, las chicas del antiguo club Glee estaban en la casa Hummel también, todas estaban probándose los hermosos vestidos que Kurt había confeccionado para ver si no necesitaban otra compostura, y desgraciadamente fue así; uno de los vestidos se había roto y Kurt no había traído su material de trabajo con él; así que necesitaba salir a comprar lo necesario.

-No quieres que te acompañe- dijo Rondha mientras se miraba al espejo encantada con su vestido lavanda.

-No, será rápido; solo tengo que ir al centro comercial y volveré, quédate con las chicas- respondió Kurt abandonado la habitación

Kurt se subió a su auto y manejo contento hasta el centro comercial. Rápidamente camino por el lugar y compro lo que necesitaba, al ir de regreso decidió ir por un café. Entro al establecimiento y ordeno, se sentó en una mesita pequeña en el rincón; llevaba ahí unos minutos, de repente se levanto de golpe, dejando el café y las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa, no le importo golpear a la mesera y casi tirar a una ancianita que estaba saliendo del lugar.

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson espera- rogaba que sus gritos hubieran sido suficientemente fuertes para llamar la atención del moreno que caminaba mirando los escaparates

El chico de ojos miel escucho que alguien lo llamaba, no pudo distinguir quién era, así que simplemente se paró en seco esperando a que quien lo buscaba apareciera entre la multitud. Y sucedió, de entre dos chicas que tomaban helado apareció con el cabello ligeramente alborotado y agitado un radiante Kurt Hummel.

Blaine inmediatamente quiso seguir su camino, ¿Para qué rayos lo buscaba, que quería ahora? sabia que jamás debió haberse parado en un centro comercial de Lima, estaba por moverse e irse, pero sintió que tiraban de su brazo.

-Blaine, no te vayas, debemos hablar- dijo Kurt que lo miraba con esa cara de niño que parecía pedir compasión

Blaine estaba molesto consigo mismo, no era posible que se dejara atrapar por esa cara, todo el camino que llevaba recorrido había valido para nada, estaba otra vez de nuevo donde había empezado, perdidamente enamorado de Kurt.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar, no entiendo pensé que tu no querías saber nada de mi?- contesto confundido el chico moreno.

-Solo arreglaremos las cosas, para que estemos bien, tu y yo; no importa si estamos juntos o no, solo quiero que esto termine ya- dijo Kurt que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar

-No te entiendo Kurt, no sé que quieras; un día dices que me odias, al otro me demuestras que me amas, luego me echas de tu casa sin decir más y ahora esto ¿Te divierte jugar conmigo, te hace sentir bien que pase lo que pase yo siempre este ahí para ti? Pues lo lamento, hasta aquí llego esto, si quieres que arreglemos las cosas así lo haremos. Permíteme informarte: Empezare a trabajar en la compañía de mi padre la próxima semana, y conocí a alguien muy agradable que me comprende y que deseo conocer más, podría ser interesante tener una vida normal con una esposa e hijos, así que en mi vida ya no hay lugar para ti conmigo. Este el final de nuestro camino juntos, te deseo lo mejor; que encuentres el éxito en todo lo que hagas y… que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.-

Y después de decir esto Blaine se alejo, sin dar tiempo a Kurt para dar réplica de su discurso. El ojiverde se quedo parado entre la multitud solo viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba. No pudo hacer nada mas, Blaine había dicho todo.

Regreso a la cafetería a la mesa que había abandonado hacia apenas unos minutos y se sentó ahí. No lloraba, solo miraba fijamente a la ventana; no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Salió de su letargo y respondió.

-Kurt ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que ibas al centro comercial rápido y ya llevas más de tres horas fuera- la voz de Mercedes resonó en la bocina, -Rondha esta como loca, tuve que traerla al centro comercial a buscarte-

-Sí, me quede tomando un café, enseguida salgo para allá- El chico colgó el teléfono, tomo sus bolsas y salió caminando del establecimiento, no pudo dar más de dos pasos fuera cuando el rostro molesto de Rondha apareció frente a él.

El chico solo siguió su camino y Mercedes, que se había incorporado al pequeño grupo, y la pelirroja lo siguieron. Rondha sabía que algo estaba mal con Kurt, pero no pregunto, en vez de eso solo continuo comportándose normal.

La tarde paso con todas las chicas del club en casa de los Hummel, Rachel estaba también ahí; todas reían recordando viejas anécdotas y en momentos se ponían melancólicas, la emoción por Rachel era enorme.

Kurt estaba con ellas, pero no del todo, participaba, colaboraba y también se reía de sus bromas, pero jamás se movió de la esquina en la que estaba cociendo. Rondha estaba muy extrañada, se suponía que de acuerdo a su plan se zafarían de las chicas un rato para ir a buscar a Blaine, pero Kurt no parecía recordarlo, aun con las insinuaciones de Rondha.

Fue a altas horas de la noche cuando las chicas se despidieron, todas con sus vestidos listos para el gran día.

Rondha se sentó en el suelo frente a Kurt y le pregunto lo más tiernamente que pudo:

-¿Todo bien Kurt?- dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la pierna del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Ahora lo está, todo termino; vi a Blaine hoy en el centro comercial; hable con él, como habíamos planeado, pero no funciono. Me dijo que era la despedida definitiva, ya no hay marcha atrás Rondha. Agotamos todos los recursos, la última oportunidad. Pero está bien; ahora podre seguir mi vida y no tendré siempre la inquietud de que hubiera pasado si no hubiera decidido hablar con Blaine. Ahora todo será nuevo y podremos ser felices. Sin la sombra de Blaine.

Rondha lo abrazo y él respondió el abrazo; ambos estaban muy tranquilos y se sonrieron.

¿Era el final de todo, ya no se podía hacer nada? Faltaba que Rondha interviniera, era la última jugada. En ese momento tuvo una idea, y se prometió que si no funcionaba se rendiría, para siempre.


	11. La ultima oportunidad

**¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí me tienen de nuevo por segunda vez en el día actualizando, hoy fue un buen día para la inspiración pues pude hacer 2 capítulos. Bueno, este es el episodio final de esta historia que gracias a ustedes se mantuvo y fue creciendo; es triste terminarla pero creo que si la alargo perderá su toque. Muchas gracias de verdad, a todos los que la siguieron, por sus comentarios y sugerencias y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar; espero que no sea la única historia en la que nos encontremos. **

**A partir de la próxima semana estaré aquí con mi nueva historia "Perfect Situation" también protagonizada por Blaine y Kurt. **

**Bueno es todo por el momento, espero que el final no los decepcione y espero sus comentarios. ¡Muchas Gracias y suerte!**

**CAPITULO 11:**

La mañana siguiente fue un caos en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, todos se levantaron temprano y Carole preparo el desayuno; Rondha la ayudaba mientras Kurt intentaba sacar a Finn de la cama.

-Vamos Finn, llego el día- dijo Kurt con una vocecita tiernamente imperativa

-Kurt, se puede alguien morir de miedo el día de su boda- Respondió Finn aun adormilado

-Bueno Finn, normalmente te diría que no, pero no todos los novios se casan con una Rachel Berry-

Ambos rieron y salieron de la recamara hacia el comedor. Durante el desayuno todos le decían a Finn lo felices que estaban por él y Burt le dio un pequeño discurso acerca de cómo debía llevar una vida de casado.

Más tarde Carole y Rondha salieron al salón de belleza para que las arreglaran, los chicos se quedaron apoyando a Finn y alistando todo para el gran momento.

Rondha conducía, mientras charlaba con Carole, sin embargo no paraba de pensar como haría para contactar a Blaine; tenía que ser ese mismo día, el domingo sería imposible, pues regresarían a Nueva York por la tarde.

Mientras le arreglaban el cabello, Rondha recibió un mensaje de texto; al leerlo una especie de cosquilleo invadió su estomago; era Jesse St James, preguntándole si asistiría a la boda, al principio le extraño el mensaje, pues después de la fiesta no se había comunicado con él, es más, ni siquiera se había despedido formalmente, pues Rondha se encontraba preocupada por Kurt y el incidente del hospital de esa noche. De repente tuvo un plan, se levanto de la silla del salón y se salió un momento del establecimiento, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Jesse:

-Hola Jesse, soy Rondha, ¿Cómo estás?- Rondha espero la respuesta en el teléfono con la mano en la cintura y después agrego: -Claro, si asistiré a la boda, y encantada te acompaño; pero antes me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras a hacer algo. Si, recógeme en casa de los Hummel a las 6.

El plan de ataque estaba listo, ahora solo necesitaba hacer una llamada. Marco el numero de Blaine Anderson y espero en la línea:

-Hola, Blaine; soy Rondha, ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Si, por supuesto como no, ¿Qué sucede?- contesto el chico moreno al teléfono

-Estoy en Ohio, de visita; me gustaría saber si podemos vernos, necesito decirte algo muy importante-

-Claro, puedes venir a mi casa a la hora que gustes- continuo Blaine

-Oh, Blaine, hay un pequeño inconveniente, tengo un compromiso importante y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero de verdad me urge hablarte; podríamos vernos en algún lugar común. Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo- Finalizo la chica, rogando que Blaine aceptara, pues su solicitud era muy extraña y hasta cierto punto demandante

-Claro, si veámonos en…-

Rondha se esforzó por recordar el lugar y las indicaciones para llegar a él y se despidió de Blaine. Regreso al salón y siguió con su charla relajada con Carole.

Dos horas más tarde, ambas mujeres volvieron a casa. Finn había salido con Burt por sus smokings y Kurt estaba a la mitad de sus rituales de belleza cuando Rondha apareció en su recamara.

-Muy linda Rondha, ese peinado es hermoso- dijo sonriendo

-De verdad, gracias Kurt- respondió la chica mirándose al espejo –A propósito, me iré un rato antes que ustedes, Jesse St James me recogerá y lo acompañare durante la ceremonia, los veré allá- dijo la chica, esperando la reacción de Kurt

Kurt se levanto del banco del tocador y se paro frente a ella con las manos en la cintura:

-Supongo que debería estar celoso, está bien puedes ir; mientras tengas cuidado con el señor rompecorazones- dijo el ojiverde riendo

-Tranquilo, soy una chica mayor, se cuidarme sola; además se que tu siempre estarás para cuidarme- Y después de eso ambos chicos se dieron un enorme abrazo.

A las seis en punto estaba Jesse St James esperando en la puerta, Rondha salió corriendo, despidiéndose de todos y prometiendo llegar a las 8 en punto a la ceremonia. Jesse la saludo besándole la mano y le abrió la puerta de su auto.

-Bien señorita misteriosa, que es lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Jesse con su sonrisa seductora

-Vámonos, debemos llegar al parque principal de Westerville en media hora, en el camino te cuento- dijo Rondha sonriendo nerviosamente.

Jesse manejaba a toda velocidad, mientras Rondha le contaba el mayor número de detalles de la historia de Kurt y Blaine que podía. Por momentos el joven hacia cara de sorpresa y en otros solo asentía con la cabeza. 35 minutos después se encontraban en la entrada del parque de Westerville. Jesse se estaciono y Rondha salió corriendo del auto lo más rápido que sus zapatillas lo permitían. Unos metros después se encontró con Blaine:

-Hola Rondha, valla que bien te vez; debiste haberme avisado que nuestra reunión era de etiqueta- dijo el chico de ojos de miel sonriendo

Rondha correspondió a su sonrisa mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente y continúo:

-Ok, Blaine, no sé cómo empezar, lo que te diré es difícil y puede que al principio no me creas o quieras irte molesto; por eso te pido desde ahora que pase lo que pase escuches todo lo que tenga que decirte-

Blaine la miro alarmado y también comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso:

-Está bien Rondha, pero anda, dime que sucede me estas asustando-

La pelirroja dio un suspiro largo y comenzó

-Blaine, recuerdas la historia que me contaste, la de Kurt y tu, bueno, yo también te conté mi historia; acerca de mi vida en Nueva York, y te mencione a mi roomate-

Blaine asistió sin entender nada.

-Bueno, ¿sabes porque estoy vestida así?, es porque hoy, Finn Hudson, hermanastro de mi compañero de cuarto, se casa.-

Rondha espero un momento a que Blaine procesara la información que acababa de darle y dedujera por sí mismo de quien hablaba; unos segundos después los ojos del chico se abrieron en señal de profunda sorpresa y dijo:

-Te refieres a que tu compañero es mi…. No, no es posible Rondha…, Kurt es, es él tu amigo y compañero-

Rondha asintió apretando los ojos y tragando saliva, de repente vio que Blaine se sentaba en una banca cercana y se sentó junto a él

-Asi es Blaine, y hoy te pedí que vinieras para contarte toda la verdad, todo lo que he atestiguado desde que conocí a Kurt hace casi un año; vengo a decirte cuanto te ama-

Blaine se tapo el rostro con las manos y negó frenéticamente, no entendía nada, no sabía si quería quedarse y escuchar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica de ojos pardos.

-Kurt te ama de verdad Blaine, ha sufrido tanto sin ti, ha pasado por tantas cosas, y lo peor de todo es que no es ni tu culpa ni su culpa; hay alguien que a base de engaños, amenazas e intrigas los ha separado y ese alguien…-

Blaine interrumpió a Rondha diciendo:

-¿Por qué debo creerte?, quizá solo es una mentira de Kurt para volver a jugar con mis sentimientos y te envió a ti porque no quise escucharlo ayer; dime la verdad Rondha, yo confió en ti- dijo el chico al borde del llanto.

Rondha tomo las manos del moreno y las apretó fuerte, buscando demostrarle que le decía la verdad, de transmitirle algo del amor de Kurt y dijo:

-Créeme de verdad Blaine, escucha mi historia y después juzga; si no te convenzo te prometo dejarte en paz para siempre, ni Kurt ni yo volveremos a buscarte nunca, te dejaremos ser feliz-

Rondha espero respuesta pero el chico solo asintió bajando la mirada, Rondha trago saliva y comenzó a relatar esa historia que conocía tan bien

Le conto a Blaine como había conocido a Kurt; sus primeros días juntos, cuando ella lo acechaba, como arreglaron sus primeras diferencias y se hicieron amigos, y como la pelirroja había deducido su identidad, después de recibir la llamada en Central Park

-¿Eras tú?, la que contesto esa llamada- dijo Blaine sorprendido

-Sí, fue gracias a ella que descubrí quien eras- respondió la pelirroja tratando de transmitir confianza a Blaine

El chico por alguna extraña razón estaba más confiado, escuchando a la chica, mirándola de repente, pero jamás se soltaron las manos. Sonreían de repente cuando llegaba un comentario pícaro de Kurt. De repente Rondha se detuvo, como si algo pasara, Blaine la miro preocupado y le pregunto qué sucedía. Era el momento duro de la historia; era la última carta a jugar de Rondha, así que respiro profundamente y continúo:

-Entonces Blaine, hasta ahora tu vivías creyendo que Kurt ya no te amaba; que te había cambiado por Karofsky, creíste que solo se estaba burlando de ti; pero como te dije, hay alguien que se esforzó en separarlos, y ese alguien fue tu padre.-

Blaine soltó sus manos de las de Rondha y se levanto de la banca, pasando sus manos por el cabello en señal de desesperación. Rondha se asusto, pues pensó que Blaine se iría y todo había terminado, pero no paso, solo se quedo ahí parado y pregunto:

-¿Cómo fue Rondha, que hizo mi… que hizo el desgraciado?- pregunto el chico apretando los puños

-Tranquilízate Blaine, si te pones así no podre decírtelo, necesitas estar calmado- dijo la chica que se levantaba de la banca y lo tomaba del brazo, buscando tranquilizarlo

De repente el chico se soltó de la pelirroja y la tomo de los hombros, la sacudió levemente y le dijo:

-Ya no lo ocultes, habla. ¡HABLA POR FAVOR!-

Rondha soltó algunas lágrimas, estaba asustada pero ya no había marcha atrás

-Tu padre saboteo la entrada de Kurt a Julliard, también sus oportunidades de casting en Broadway y lo amenazo de muerte, le dijo que lo mataría si no te dejaba; también le dijo que te correría de tu casa y te desheredaría si no se separaban, y que sería su culpa-

Blaine soltó a Rondha, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos inyectados de furia, temblaba enojado, y de repente se echo a correr hacia su auto, lo abordo y arranco agresivamente.

Rondha reacciono y se dirigió al auto donde estaba Jesse, viendo todo; se subió y le dijo a Jesse que siguiera a Blaine. Rondha estaba muy asustada, ¿Qué iba a hacer Blaine, a donde iba? Cuando la chica se dio cuenta ya transitaban rápidamente tras Blaine dentro de un barrio residencial de Westerville, unos segundos después el auto de Blaine se detuvo fuera de una linda propiedad. El chico se bajo del auto y entro corriendo. Rondha hizo lo mismo e iba tras él, cuando Jesse la detuvo:

-No puedes entrar Rondha, debemos esperar aquí a que salga, tranquilízate por favor- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

La espera era infernal, los segundos pasaban demasiado lentos y no quedaba más que esperar, eran las 7:40, ya no llegarían a la boda, Jesse solo le sonreía a Rondha y apretaba su mano tratando de tranquilizarla. El chico ex estrella de Vocal Adrenaline se había comportado muy comprensivo y como todo un caballero.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la residencia Anderson, Blaine corría furioso por un pasillo, tirando cosas y pateando puertas, su madre iba tras el tratando de controlarlo; al final del pasillo se encontraba el despacho de su padre, abrió las puertas de golpe y entro gritando:

-¿COMO TE ATREVISTE, en qué momento tu cabeza maquino ese estúpido plan para sepárame de Kurt, cómo pudiste amenazarlo de muerte?- el joven gritaba sofocándose con sus propias palabras, mientras su padre salía de detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- agrego el hombre tan sereno, como si su hijo no estuviera a punto de matarlo

-¿O sea que lo aceptas?- dijo Blaine

-Por supuesto que lo hago, un padre nunca debe avergonzarse de la forma en la que forja el futuro de su hijo- Patrick esbozaba una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Blaine

-Eres un maldito, no te atrevas a llamarme hijo. Y te aclaro una cosa, no estabas forjándome un futuro, solo proyectabas lo que tú querías ser, todos tus sueños e ilusiones frustrados los depositaste en mí, pero lo lamento, ni así podrás cumplirlos, porque yo sé lo que quiero en la vida; no quiero terminar como tú, solo y sin amor. Prefiero vivir sin un nombre, sin lujos y sin un imperio a mi nombre; pero quiero amar, quiero tener todos los días a alguien por quien vivir, despertar acompañado y después de muchísimo tiempo, morir a su lado, y esa persona para mí es Kurt, y ni tú ni nadie nos va a separar. Me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo Patrick, me avergüenzo de llevar tu apellido y de parecerme tanto a ti, así que esta será la última vez que me veas; me voy para siempre, puedes desheredarme, puedes manchar mi nombre y cerrarme todas las puertas del mundo, nada de eso me importara, porque estaré con Kurt.

-¿Estás seguro, Blaine?, ya no habrá más vuelta atrás- dijo el hombre ahora sin expresión en el rostro-

Pero Blaine no respondió, solo dio media vuelta ante la mirada atónita de su padre que se apresuro a gritar:

-Volverás arrastrándote pidiendo disculpas- vocifero Anderson padre, y al ver que su hijo no regresaba murmuro: -Por favor-

El hombre se quedo parado en medio de su despacho, luego miro a su mujer que había escuchado todo buscando un poco de consuelo, pero esta negó con la cabeza y salió del despacho tras Blaine.

Patrick Anderson no lo podía creer, había sido abandonado por las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, luego de darse cuenta de su miseria se hinco en el piso, soltando el llanto silenciosamente… Se había quedado solo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la residencia Anderson, Jesse y Rondha seguían esperando, mientras Jesse llamaba para avisar su retraso, Rondha estaba sentada en el cofre del auto, esperando a que sucediera algo. De repente se vio salir a Blaine de la residencia, parecía muy sereno, como si se hubiera deshecho de una pena enorme y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Rondha se levanto de su improvisado asiento y alcanzo a Blaine, abrazándolo, el chico correspondió a su abrazo, agradecido; luego de unos segundos se separaron y Blaine dijo: -Llévame con Kurt, ahora mismo-.

Rondha sonrió y asintió, se subió al auto con Jesse y Blaine abordo el suyo, a toda velocidad tomaron camino hacía el jardín ceremonial donde se celebraba la boda.

15 minutos después ya estaban ahí, Rondha camino rápido con Jesse, pero se detuvo cuando Blaine se quedo parado tras un árbol, la chica lo llamo para que los alcanzara y el joven se apresuro a decir:

-No quiero irrumpir a media ceremonia, ni siquiera estoy invitado, esperare aquí-

Rondha asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Llego a donde se encontraban las damas de honor formadas y se acomodo entre Quinn y Tina. Inmediatamente sintió la mirada inquisidora de Kurt sobre ella, la pelirroja solo se limito a sonreír, estaba muy feliz y deseaba que el tiempo de ceremonia pasara muy pronto, para que al fin Blaine y su mejor amigo se encontraran.

Debido a sus diferentes religiones, Finn y Rachel solo estaban contrayendo matrimonio por lo civil, aun así, era una ceremonia hermosa. A varias personas se les escaparon unas lágrimas, incluido a Kurt. Rondha también lloraba, después de todo, ese día no solo iba a ser especial para los novios, sino para Kurt y Blaine también; que al fin se unirían, después de tantas adversidades.

El juez menciono los votos y ambos chicos firmaron el acta de matrimonio, luego de esto el juez al fin los declaro marido y mujer:

-Damas y caballeros, les presento al señor y señora Hudson-

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron mucho, luego el enorme contingente de invitados siguió a los flamantes esposos, Rondha caminaba a la salida cuando Kurt la detuvo.

-Rondha Marie Adams, ¿Dónde te habías metido, porque tardaste tanto en llegar?- reclamaba Kurt queriendo sonar enfadado. Rondha lo detuvo a propósito, para que la gente se alejara frente a ellos.

-Estaba cumpliendo cierta promesa que hice a mi misma la primera vez que pise Lima Ohio- contesto la chica con una sonrisa. Luego ambos chicos salieron del kiosco donde se había celebrado la ceremonia y mientras bajaban los escalones, Kurt se detuvo de golpe, Rondha continuo bajando y pasó junto a Blaine, que acababa de salir de atrás de un árbol, ambos chicos se sonrieron ante la mirada de atónita de Kurt.

-Los dejare solos, para que hablen; o lo que quiera que vallan a hacer- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras Jesse St James se la llevaba de la mano.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron como aquel día en las escaleras de la academia Dalton, donde se conocieron. Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo tomo de la mano; el moreno subió los escalones para quedar a la misma altura que Kurt y sin pensarlo y decir nada lo beso. Inmediatamente Kurt correspondió a ese beso tomando el cabello rizado de su amado y acercándolo lo más que pudo. Fue como si hubiese sido su primer beso otra vez, podían sentir que sus respiraciones se hacían una sola, podían leer sus mentes y adivinar sus movimientos. Nada se interponía entre ellos, al fin su amor que había permanecido intacto podía ser libre, saliendo por cada uno de sus poros. Luego de un largo rato se separaron y mirándose a los ojos se dijeron

-Soñé tanto con este momento, deseaba tanto que llegara, hubiera podido entregar mi vida por besarte una vez más Blaine-

-No había vida sin ti Kurt, solo era un muerto en vida; hoy volví a nacer-

Y volvieron a perderse en un beso que parecía iba a ser eterno. Las cicatrices que su amor había dejado al separarse, se habían borrado cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse. Eran de nuevo uno solo, dos corazones en un solo camino. El sufrimiento se había terminado, las penas, el dolor, las intrigas estaban fuera de su vida.

-Deberíamos ir a la recepción ya; soy el hermano del novio, tengo que estar ahí- declaraba Kurt que estaba colgado del cuello de su novio con una sonrisa picara.

-Pero yo ni siquiera estoy invitado, ni siquiera vengo presentable- dijo Blaine riendo –Deberíamos quedarnos mejor aquí-

-Blaine Anderson, tu eres perfecto en cualquier atuendo que uses, aunque parezca que una abuela ciega te vistió, como ahora, para mi eres perfecto-

-¿Como conservas aun ese maravilloso poder de convencimiento Kurt?- dijo Blaine mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta.

-Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para que lo averigües amor-

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados todos los chicos del club Glee, Jesse y Rondha; los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros atónitos, excepto Mercedes, que inmediatamente miro a Rondha, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo al borde de las lagrimas. Finn y Rachel desde su mesa se habían dado cuanta también y sonreían saludándolos.

Después de sentarse en la mesa, se integraron a la fiesta; todos bailaban, brindaban y comían; y Blaine y Kurt no se soltaban de la mano. De repente el grupo musical comenzó a tocar una canción muy familiar para Blaine, inmediatamente se levanto y se hinco frente a Kurt.

-Me permite este baile señor Hummel-

-Encantado señor Anderson-

Ambos se ubicaron en medio de la pista de baile y se abrazaron, lo más cerca que pudieron. La canción sonaba como una melodía angelical y ellos se dejaban llevar:

"_Don't ask me what you know is true, don't have to tell you, i love your precious heart"_

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se abrazaban; como si no hubiera un mañana,

"_I was standing, you were there; two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart. We could live for a thousand years, but if I hurt you, i'd make wine from your tears._

_I told you that we could fly, 'cause we all have wings, but some of us don't know why"_

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Kurt, morir a tu lado y seguir amándote después, en la eternidad-

-Yo también Blaine, soy y seré tuyo eternamente-

Pasada la media noche, los novios se despidieron para partir de luna de miel y la fiesta se acabo. Los Hummel regresaron todos a casa con Blaine acompañándolos. Al principio el rostro de Burt Hummel no era de que estuviera del todo de acuerdo, pero no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su hijo tan contento. Burt se fue a dormir tranquilo hasta que se aseguro que Blaine dormiría en la habitación de Finn y Kurt en la propia.

Todos se despidieron y se dispusieron a descansar. Esa noche Rondha pudo dormir tranquila, pues había cumplido con su deber. Y para Kurt, era como si una nube gris se hubiera esfumado de su vida para siempre, aunque no pudo dormir pensando en que Blaine se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, luego de un rato, al fin concilio el sueño, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Al la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno Blaine salió para su casa en Westerville a recoger sus cosas. Kurt se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero el moreno no acepto, se sentía avergonzado de que su novio ojiverde pisara ese horrible lugar.

Kurt se quedo con Rondha alistando sus cosas, cuando estuvieron solos, Kurt se acerco a su amiga y le dio un abrazo enorme, el más cálido y profundo que había recibido de él

-Estaré en deuda eterna contigo Rondha, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos, eres la persona más especial de mi vida…-

-Segunda persona Kurt, ¿Dónde dejas a tu novio?- interrumpió la pelirroja sonriente –Y definitivamente no tienes nada que agradecer, esto es lo que haces cuando de verdad quieres a alguien-

Kurt le sonrió, con los ojos llorosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con lagrimas de felicidad –Aunque estoy intrigado, si esto haces por mi ¿Qué clase de cosas harás por Jesse St James?-

Rondha se ruborizo y dio un pequeño golpecito a Kurt en el hombro.

Para la noche del domingo, Kurt, Blaine y Rondha ya se encontraban en Nueva York; como era de esperarse, Kurt volvió a su casa para vivir con Blaine, la chica los despidió desde la puerta después de que el ojiverde recogiera sus cosas del lugar.

Y después de eso, la vida de los chicos no podía ser más perfecta, vivían felices y compartían muchas cosas juntos. Kurt seguía siendo tan cercano a Rondha como antes, pero ahora Blaine se unía a ellos.

El fin de cursos llego, y con ello la gran pasarela de Kurt, Blaine y Rondha lo acompañaron y le aplaudieron a sus extraordinarios diseños en primera fila. Y con eso al fin, había acabado el primer año de escuela.

Al día siguiente, Kurt recibió un mensaje de texto de Rondha que decía lo siguiente: _"Kurt, encuéntrame en la escuela en 20 minutos, junto a la pared de horarios, te quiere R"_

A Kurt le pareció extraño que su amiga lo citara en la escuela en sábado, pero se levanto, se vistió y salió corriendo; no sin antes dejarle una nota a su amado que aun dormía.

Kurt llego al punto de reunión con Rondha, ella estaba ahí de espaldas y al escuchar al chico volteo sonriendo.

-Hola Kurt, disculpa por haberte traído aquí tan temprano y en sábado, pero tengo un anuncio que hacerte- La chica suspiro y sonrió

-Me ofrecieron una beca en Boston, y un trabajo, y vengo a despedirme- dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Cómo que te despides, cuando te vas, por qué me avisas hoy?- dijo el chico extrañado.

-¿Reconoces este lugar Kurt?- pregunto la chica tratando de calmar al ojiverde –Aquí fue donde nos conocimos-

Kurt miro el lugar y se recordó un año atrás, asustado buscando indicaciones y como se había acercado a Rondha.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Kurt con una risita

-Kurt, al iniciar este año yo era solo una chica que buscaba hacer algo que valiera la pena, algo que me distinguiera de entre todas las personas de Nueva York; quería escribir mi propio destino, pero estaba sola; no había ninguna fuerza de la que me pudiera apoyar, venia huyendo de mi familia. Pero luego te conocí. Al verte inmediatamente supe que no eras un chico ordinario y que habías aparecido en mi vida por algo. Primero pensé que serias mi romance épico; pero es obvio que no fue así, y con el paso del tiempo, te volviste esa persona que me dio fuerza, eras como mi familia y me dolía tanto verte sufrir...- la chica se detuvo, tratando de mitigar el llanto

-Yo creo en el destino Kurt, pero creo más fuerte en que tenemos el poder de cambiarlo si queremos; y tu sufrías, porque creías que en uno de sus juegos, el destino te había separado de Blaine, así que de repente lo entendí. Mi misión aquí era unirlos, reescribir lo que se nos tenia deparado, y lo logre. Ahora ya nada me ata a Nueva York. Ahora tengo que escribir mi propia historia, y en Boston tengo la oportunidad.-

Kurt, que lloraba silenciosamente abrazo a su amiga, no podía decir nada; le dolía demasiado que se fuera de su lado después de haberle regalado la mayor felicidad de su vida. Pero la chica tenía razón, aun le faltaba encontrar su propio camino a la felicidad, y era egoísta de parte de Kurt pedirle que se quedara.

-No es un adiós verdad- le dijo Kurt al oído

-¡Claro que no!, nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas- respondió la chica

Luego de esto se separaron y Rondha camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo y por última vez dijo

-Por cierto Kurt Hummel, fue un verdadero placer conocerte-

Kurt le sonrió aun con lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro, el chico espero a que Rondha cruzara la puerta y después se fue.

Cuando llego a casa, Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo una carta de su padre. En ella el hombre se disculpaba por los daños causados a su hijo y su novio, le decía que estaba orgulloso de él y que esperaba que algún día lo perdonara y para finalizar, le avisaba que ambos estaban inscritos en Julliard, y que todos sus gastos estaban cubiertos.

Luego de festejar dicho suceso, Kurt le conto a Blaine acerca de la partida de Rondha y el discurso que le había dado. Ambos lloraron un poco, recargados el uno en el otro y se quedaron dormidos, con las manos entrelazadas y una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros…

**4 AÑOS DESPUES**

-Y, ¿te gusta?, preguntaba Kurt señalando una marquesina brillante que tenía su nombre en letras gigantes, anunciando su debut en teatro la próxima semana.

-Me encanta, amo ver tu nombre entre luces, me hace sentir importante- contesto Blaine

-Ah, sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo el ojiverde mirando inquisitivamente al chico moreno

-Porque ahora podre presentarme ante la gente como Blaine Anderson, orgulloso esposo de Kurt Hummel, estrella de Broadway-

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando abrazados por las calles de Nueva York, de repente Kurt se detuvo frente a una librería y entro, Blaine lo siguió sin decir nada, estaba acostumbrado a los impulsos de su amado.

El castaño camino hasta un estante donde se encontraba un libro de portada blanca con letras rojas, lo tomo y leyó la portada, solo para corroborar que lo que había visto era cierto, la portada del libro decía lo siguiente:

"_Escribiendo mi destino, por Rondha Adams-St James"_

Kurt llamo a Blaine que se encontraba entre los estantes para que vieran juntos el libro. Era un libro de fotografías de muchos lugares del mundo, en muchas de ellas Rondha aparecia con su ahora esposo Jesse St James.

Kurt abrió el libro y se detuvo en la dedicatoria, comenzó a leerla y una enorme emoción lo invadió:

"_Para la persona que se cruzo en mi camino y me enseño que el destino no está escrito, que se puede elegir el propio rumbo. Yo lo lleve a su destino y sin saberlo, él me ayudo a encontrar el mío. Siempre vivirá en mi corazón, como se que yo en el de él. Con todo mi amor para KH"_

Blaine y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron emocionados. Inmediatamente se acercaron a la caja con un libro para cada uno y salieron de la tienda.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron, perdiéndose entre la multitud de las calles de Nueva York…

**=FIN=**

**Aquí termina la historia, espero que le haya gustado el final.**

**Muchas gracias a: **_**CocoHummel, **__**Nodame Perveryaoista**__**, **__**LadyLillium**__**, **__**yugue**__**, **__**MissLibertine**__**, TeenageDream, **__**Heyitsisis**__**, **__**Miluca Rockz**__** y **__**destiny-author**__**. Esta historia es de todos ustedes :) **_


End file.
